That One Person, You
by saschya
Summary: Sakura, wanita yang sudah matang secara usia tapi belum juga menemukan pasangan hidup. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, ia menabrak seorang polisi tampan nan terkenal, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi sayang, Sasuke sudah punya calon, masalahnya, calon istrinya malah pergi ke New York. (Chap 3 UP!)
1. Chapter 1

**That One Person, You.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by cimoeleventy**

 **AU, OOC, misstypo everywhere, bahasa campur aduk, alur kecepeta** **n** **, de-el-el.**

 **Genres:** **Romance, Drama.**

 **Main pair: SasuSaku**

.

.

.

Summary: Sakura Haruno, wanita yang sudah matang secara usia tapi belum juga menemukan pasangan hidup. Dia yang sedang frustasi karena Ino dan Tenten seenak jidatnya saja mengadakan acara triple date membuatnya tak konsen dalam menyetir dan naas, dia menabrak seorang pria. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, yang ditabraknya adalah seorang polisi tampan nan terkenal, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi sayang, Sasuke sudah punya calon, masalahnya, calon istrinya malah pergi ke New York.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Awal Pertemuan. Masalah atau Keberuntungan?**

.

.

Malam ini, sekitar pukul 9, di pusat cafe ternama Tokyo, ada tiga orang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk-duduk sambil menikmati beberapa gelas minuman yang bervariasi. Mereka adalah Tenten Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka, dan Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura, kau ini sudah 27 tahun. Masih betah menjomblo?"

Tenten memperhatikan Ino yang lagi memulai sesi ceramah dan Sakura hanya manggut-manggut saja tak menghiraukan.

"Kupikir 27 tahun itu umur yang pas untuk melepas masa lajang." Wanita berambut coklat mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Wajah cantik seorang perempuan tidaklah abadi, Sakura. Ada kala di mana, nanti wajahmu akan tumbuh keriput dan menjadi nenek-nenek. Sebelum itu terjadi cepatlah cari calon."

Tenten menatap Ino dengan pandangan tak percaya. Apa _sake_ bisa membuat seseorang menjadi bijak seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Ino bertanya agak risih.

"Ino, apa kau sakit? Mau pulang atau gimana? Ayo kuantar." Tenten berkata dengan polosnya sambil mengamit lengan kanan wanita seksi berambut ponytail.

"Sakit? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Kau."

Ino menepis lengan Tenten. "Kau gila! Aku hanya sedang memotivasi 'nona Haruno' agar dia cepat menikah, Tenten."

Ino berucap seperti tadi karena ingat salah satu kutipan film yang mengatakan, bahwa kecantikan seorang wanita tidaklah abadi. Dan mulutnya seperti bergerak sendiri saat melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini, belum menemukan jodoh yang pas. Waktu dia menonton film itu saja, dirinya langsung menelpon Sai untuk berkata kalau ia ingin segera menikah dengan pria itu. Ia takut dirinya akan ketuaan dan Sai lebih memilin daun muda yang masih segar.

"Habis kau aneh, menjadi orang bijak seperti itu, bukan tipemu banget."

Wanita berhelaian pink panjang bergelombang menutup kedua telinganya dengan sebal, ketika kedua sahabat karibnya itu malah sedang beragumen tentang dirinya. "Lalalala~"

"Sakuraa. Ayolahh. Aku sebentar lagi mau menikah. Sedangkan Tenten, dia sedang hamil muda. Dan kau?"

"Aku apa?" Sakura menatapnya bosan. Ia mainkan sedotan didalam gelas yang berisi cairan _vodka._

"Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau."

"Hhh. Sudahlah." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Terakhir kali kau membantu. Itu membuatku jadi tak bisa tidur, kau tahu."

 **22 hari yang lalu..**

"Masuk!" Ino menjetikkan jarinya yang berlapis kuteks merah terang; memberi tanda.

Seorang pria masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan cafe yang sudah di pesan Ino, Ten-ten dan Sakura secara privat. Pria itu memegang sebuket bunga mawar dan mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis untuknya.

"Haruno Sakura... Oohh kau bagai bintang malam yang selalu berkerlap-kerlip di hatiku. Matamu yang berwarna hijau, mengingatkanku pada rerumputan menyejukkan di taman bunga. Namamu seindah bunga sakura yang cantik jika musim semi telah datang. Ooh Sakura..."

Sakura menggeleng. Terlalu romantis. Dan itu menjijikan.

" _Next!_ "

Kali ini pria tampan berkemeja rapih bak orang kantoran muncul di hadapannya. Tangannya yang di masukan ke dalam kantung celananya, membuat kesan keren seketika. Sakura agak terpana melihatnya. Ino beserta Tenten pun senggol-senggolan saling memberi kode. Tapi, sial. Entah darimana, tiba-tiba sebuah cicak jatuh meniban rambut coklat milik pria itu.

Ino memekik kaget, "Kyaa~ Ada cicak di rambutmuuuuu!"

"C-cicak?! Y-yang benar?!" Wajah pria itu memucat. Ino mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Badan langsingnya ia naikkan pada sebuah meja tinggi. Tidak peduli lagi akan imej yang dijaganya sedari tadi. Ino sangat jijik dengan cicak Tenten pun tak kalah heboh, ia juga ikut naik bersama Ino.

"Pergi kau pergi sana! Dasar makhluk biadab! Aaahhh!" Pria itu refleks menundukan kepalanya tepat ke arah Sakura untuk menjatuhkan cicak tak bersalah yang hinggap di kepalanya.

Sakura histeris. Tanpa sadar, kaki yang terbalut _wedges_ menendang selangkangan pria malang itu sampai pingsan. Namun naas, makhluk-lembek-berkulit-coklat-pudar itu malah semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Tiga wanita cantik yang takut terhadap binatang lembek merayap. Aneh, padahal manusia itu badannya lebih besar daripada cicak. Tapi, kenapa mereka semua kalah hanya dengan sesosok cicak yang padahal cuma diam saja?

Alhasil seperti inilah sekarang, ruangan yang tadinya memberikan kesan romantis, seketika hancur menjadi berantakan karena seekor cicak.

...

" _Next..._ "

Ini adalah kesepuluh pria yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Alasan yang Sakura berikan kepada mereka sama; terlalu puitis, terlalu humoris, terlalu mesum, biasa saja, tidak menarik, dan sebagainya.

Tenten sudah mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya dengan frustasi. Sedangkan Ino, wanita cantik berlipstik merah itu sedang membenarkan bulu mata palsunya yang hampir copot dengan lesu akibat insiden cicak tadi. Sakura? Hmmm.. Dia menopang dagunya dengan bosan untuk menunggu pria yang keluar selanjutnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tapi tak kunjung ada pria yang masuk.

Tenten pun heran, ia ambil sebuah toa yang ada di meja.

" _Nexxtt!_ "

Krieett...

Pria dengan rambut gondrong kumel acak-acakan masuk ke tempat mereka. Bajunya compang-camping, dia cengar-cengir sendiri melihat ada cewek-cewek cantik dan seksi duduk di kursi cafe.

Dan pria itu adalah...

Orang gila.

"Kyaaaaa~"

 **Kembali ke masa sekarang.**

"Yaa, mana kutahu kalau ada orang gila yang tiba-tiba masuk."

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana Sakura? Aku khawatir kau akan jadi perawan tua." Tenten bergumam sedih.

Plakk!

"Hish. Kau bicara apa sih, Tenten!" Ino mendeath glare pada Tenten, lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura. "Kau tahu kan kalau orang sedang ngidam kadang suka bicara seenaknya."

Sakura mengangguk acuh. Ia seruput kembali gelas alkohol miliknya. "Kalian tak usah repot. Aku sudah punya calon."

"HAH?! SERIUS KAU?!" Mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino membeliak kaget.

Tenten juga membulatkan bola matanya. Dia goyangkan lengan Sakura kencang. "CERITAKAN PADA KAMI! AYO CEPAT."

Sakura mengangguk malas, baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk bicara sampai tiba-tiba kalimatnya tertahan oleh sebuah dering ponsel. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya di meja.

"Ponselku, ummm.. ini dari calon _my husband._ Sebentar."

Ia angkat ponselnya sampai nada dering yang terdengar kini berhenti. Ino dan Tenten menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Ya hallo? Iya sayang... aku lagi berkumpul sama teman-temanku nih. He'em... Iyaaa... sebentar lagi aku pulang. Ish dasar gombal! Haha bisa saja... Ha'i.. ha'i... dah sayang... emmmmuachh."

Wanita berdress lengan pendek biru pastel selutut itu mengakhiri telponnya dengan sebuah kecupan jarak jauh. Ino mendecakan lidahnya tak percaya dan Tenten memandang Sakura takjub.

Asal kalian tahu saja. Sakura sangatlah pandai dalam berakting. Ponselnya berdering bukan karena ada yang menelpon, tapi karena sebuah alarm yang di setelnya secara sengaja dari rumah. Ia sengaja melakukan ini semua untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dirinya sudah memikirkan kebohongan ini matang-matang saat Ino mengajaknya dan Tenten untuk berkumpul. Dan, ia tahu pasti arah pembicaraannya ke arah mana. Pasti ujung-ujungnya Sakura yang di nasehati dan diberi motivasi apalah itu. Ia malas memikirkannya.

Antara mau memberikan senyuman atau meringis gelisah takut ketahuan, ia bingung sekarang. Bagaimana ini? Dirinya sudah terlanjur bohong. Sakura muak bila harus mendengarkan pertanyaan 'Kapan nikah?' , 'Kapan punya pacar?' , 'Umurmu sudah pas Sakura' , dan blablabla.

"Bulan depan kita triple date yuk! Kebetulan aku sedang banyak libur, Sai- _kun_ juga."

Ucapan yang keluar dari Ino kontan membuat Sakura tersedak kecil. Beda dengan reaksi Sakura yang nampak terkejut, Tenten malah gembira.

"Boleh tuh! Aku jadi bisa mengumbar keromatisanku nanti bersama Neji-kun. Lihat pembalasanku nanti Ino!"

"Haha iya, iya. Terserah." Ino menjawab seadanya. _Aquamarine_ miliknya memperhatikan Sakura yang seperti melamun. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Maka dari itu ia menoel pundaknya. Tapi Sakura tetap bergeming.

Apa tadi katanya? Triple date? Bulan depan? Gila! Yang benar saja, mana mungkin dia bisa menemukan pria yang mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya dalam waktu secepat itu. Pria yang dekat dengannya saja hampir tidak ada sama sekali. Sakura tahu dirinya terlalu perfeksionis dalam hal memilih pasangan hidup. Tapi, semua itu ia lakukan untuk masa depannya juga. Dirinya tak mau asal dalam memilih urusan penting yang satu ini. Makanya sampai sekarang dirinya masih single. Karena selama ini belum ada satu pun pria yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

"Sakura?"

Kami-sama.. kenapa hidup ini rumit sekali sih? Sakura menggigit buku jarinya gelisah.

"Hei, Sakura?"

"Sakura!"

"Eh iya apa?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino dengan kaget.

"Haish kau ini. Bagaimana? Bulan depan kita _triple date._ Sekalian aku mau lihat rupa calon suamimu."

Mati kau Sakura.

Mata Ino menyipit dan Sakura bergerak salah tingkah. "Apa jangan-jangan pacarmu tidak lebih tampan dari Sai- _kun_ ya? Makanya kau melamun lalu berpikir ulang untuk mengajaknya?"

 _Bukan karena itu! Dasar bodoh. Aku melamun karena tak tahu harus mengajak siapa._

"Hei! Tampanan Neji-kun daripada Sai si tukang senyum itu tahu."

Sreek.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyambar tas kecil putihnya. "Ehem. _Girls._ Aku pulang duluan ya. Kepalaku pusing karena terlalu banyak minum."

Sakura pun meninggalkan Ino dan Ten-ten yang terheran-heran karenanya.

"Ten.."

"Ya?"

"Kau percaya akan hal Sakura bicarakan tadi?"

Tenten memutar bola matanya. Dia seruput mango juice miliknya. "Entahlah. Tapi siapa yang tahu kan, kalau Sakura memang sudah benar-benar memiliki calon suami tanpa sepengetahuan kita."

.

.

Wanita cantik berhelaian pink kini tengah menyetir dengan gelisah didalam mobil. Konsentrasinya buyar dan pecah saat mengingat Ino yang mengadakan acara triple date.

" _Damn it_. Darimana aku mendapat laki-laki yang mau menjadi pacarku dalam waktu sesingkat itu!?"

Pikiran yang mengerut terus saja keluar dari dalam otaknya tanpa ia bisa kendalikan. Apa sebaiknya dia jujur saja, kalau ia hanya bergurau soal yang tadi? Tapi kalau dia jujur mau taruh di mana muka dan harga dirinya nanti. Bisa-bisa ia di cap sebagai wanita yang suka berhalusinasi tinggi hanya karena tidak memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Hahh! Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" Ia acak rambut pinknya.

Bukk!

Dahinya sedikit terantuk pada setir yang di genggamnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat. "Apa aku baru saja menabrak seseorang?"

Tangannya memukul kepalanya sendiri, dan merutuk 'bodoh' berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia sampai tidak fokus menyetir seperti ini. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membuka sealt-bealt yang terpasang. Dibukanya pintu mobil. Sakura berjalan sampai kaki jenjangnya berhenti di depan mobilnya. Dirinya berjongkok untuk melihat sesosok pria berjas hitam rapih tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. Posisinya menyamping dan Sakura tak berani untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu.

Glek! Ia telan ludahya susah payah. Telunjuknya menoel pundak pria itu sekilas. "Hei... kau tak apa-apa?"

Pria itu masih diam tak berkutik.

Lantas Sakura bangkit berdiri. Ia cengkram rambutnya frustasi. "Haaahh! Jangan bilang kalau dia mati?!"

"YA AMPUN! TEME?!"

Sakura melonjak kaget dengan kehadiran seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang langsung rusuh melihat temannya itu. Pria yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya dan berteriak 'Teme' berkali-kali, sampai Sakura sendiri meringis tak nyaman karena merasa bersalah. Ia gigit jari telunjuknya. Jangan sampai pria aneh berambut kuning ini melapor pada polisi, bisa gawat dia.

"Kau?!" Mata _saphire_ milik Naruto memincing pada Sakura.

"Umm... y-ya?"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Kalau temanku ini kenapa-napa gimana? Astagaa. Kau tidak tahu ya temanku itu siapa?"

Sakura memutar bola mata sambil menghela. "Memangnya dia siapa? Artis? Anak presiden? Anak mentri? Oke. Aku. Minta. Maaf. Puas? Aku akan ganti rugi biayanya. Berapa?" Sakura mencari sesuatu pada isi tas yang dibawanya.

"Simpan uangmu itu. Kau pikir dia semiskin itu sampai tidak bisa membiayi dirinya sendiri?"

"Yasudah! Lalu apa!?"

"Asal kau tahu, saat kau menabraknya sampai pingsan begini, dia berniat untuk membawa calon istrinya dalam waktu tiga jam. Dan sekarang, gara-gara Teme pingsan, calon istrinya akan berangkat ke New York!"

Sakura terdiam. Ia mencerna baik-baik. "Tunggu sebentar. Calon istri?"

Pria itu mengangguk sekali. "Yap."

"Kalau wanita yang kau maksud memang benar calon istrinya temanmu itu, lantas kenapa dia malah pergi ke New York? Ck. Wanita macam apa dia." Komentar Sakura tak habis pikir. Kalau dia di posisi wanita itu, mungkin dirinya akan senang dan memilih tidak keluar negeri sama sekali daripada tidak menikah.

"Calon istrinya itu akan berangkat untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Teme sama sekali belum pernah mengenalkan kekasihnya pada keluarganya. Maka dari itu... ini kesempatan terakhirnya." Pria berambut kuning itu berkata dengan sedih.

"Lalu apa urusannya kau menceritakan segala tentangnya kepadaku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Iris biru langitnya malah memperhatikan wanita cantik berhelaian pink itu dengan seksama dari atas ke bawah. Begitu seterusnya, sampai membuat Sakura bergidik. "Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

"Sudah kuputuskan."

 _Maaf Teme. Tapi ini yang terbaik bagimu, daripada kau bersama Karin._

.

.

.

.

"Namamu siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur bebas oleh seorang wanita cantik berumur tiga puluhan ke atas untuk dirinya. Ya, untuk seorang wanita bernama Sakura Haruno yang sedang dilanda perasaan gugup sekaligus canggung. Saat ini, ia berada didalam ruang tamu mewah milik kediaman Uchiha. Dan ia tak punya pilihan lain saat Naruto mengancamnya ke polisi dengan tuduhan mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan mabuk. Tentu saja Sakura tak mau, dan pasrah saja saat disuruh datang ke alamat ini. Ia paling anti dengan yang namanya berurusan polisi dan segala jenisnya.

"S-Sakura Haruno.. Bibi, Paman."

"Wahh! Kau pintar sekali memilih calon istri yang cantik seperti dia, adikku!" Pria berambut raven panjang dengan garis mata di kedua bawah matanya berseru senang. Tak dapat Sakura pungkiri, jika ia tampan.

"Diamlah."

Suara itu berasal dari sebelahnya.

Setelah bercekcok ria dengan Naruto, baru ia ketahui pria raven emo yang ditabraknya secara-tidak-sengaja adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto bilang padanya bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu dari sekian polisi di kota Tokyo yang akhir-akhir ini sering masuk tv karena ketegasan dan ketampanannya yang tidak main-main. Sakura tidak dapat memastikan bahwa ucapan Naruto itu benar atau tidak, ia jarang sekali menonton tv, tentu saja karena dirinya sibuk bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar Tokyo.

"Itachi, jangan seperti itu pada Sasuke. Nanti dia jadi malu. Sudah yuk kita ke kamar. Sepertinya Yuki- _kun_ ingin tidur."

Satu lagi, seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang yang berada di hadapannya merayu dengan lembut. Sakura tebak, pasti Itachi adalah suami dari wanita ini, dan Yuki-kun adalah... anaknya. Hahh, apa ini nyata? Keluarga ini terlalu sempurna. Semuanya cantik dan tampan.

"Tidak ko, Bu."

"Ssstt! Sudah. Kamu ngantuk itu. Tuh lihat matanya kelihatan lelah gitu. Ayo."

"Heemmm... padahal Yuki masih ingin melihat calon istrinya paman Sasuke yang cantik itu." Anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun itu merajuk dengan menggembungkan pipi tembamnya.

"Nanti kapan-kapan dia bakalan datang ke sini lagi. Iya kan Ayame?" Itachi melirik Ayame memberi persetujuan. Ayame tersenyum manis dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mata oniks milik Yuki berbinar-binar. _"_ _Hontou ni_ _?"_

"Iya, tanya saja."

"Bibi-bibi!" Yuki memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan jahanam itu tanpa merasa bersalah.

Sudut perempatan siku-siku mulai terbentuk di dahi Sakura. Apa katanya? Bibi? Dengan tangan terkepal tapi mengeluarkan senyum manis Sakura menjawab lembut, "Iya?"

"Kapan-kapan kita main bersama ya?"

Sakura membuat tanda bulatan dari ujung jempol dan telunjuknya kepada Yuki. "Oke."

"Asyiiikkk! Aku bakalan punya bibi yang cantiik." Yuki bangkit dan menghampiri Ayame serta Itachi yang sudah berdiri daritadi.

"Hap. Iya. Nanti kamu juga bakalan punya sepupu sebentar lagi." Itachi melingkarkan kaki Yuki di lehernya lalu tertawa kecil bersama Ayame yang mengamit lengannya, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di lantai atas.

Kembali ke tempat Sakura berada.

"Jadi... kapan?" Fugaku‒ayah dari Sasuke dan Itachi‒berkata dengan suara dalam. Dingin dan terkesan kontradiktif. Matanya yang seakan-akan bisa membaca apa yang Sakura pikirkan, membuatnya agak takut.

"Huh? Kapan? Apa mak—"

"Secepatnya."

Selaan Sasuke membuatnya menoleh dengan kaget.

"Segitu tidak sabarnya ya, ingin memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, Sasuke?" ucap Mikoto tertawa kecil.

Sasuke melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya. "Hn."

"Baiklah. Lebih cepat memang lebih baik."

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Sakura?" Fugaku kembali bertanya. Tapi Sasuke berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Tousan_. Sudahlah, jangan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pembicaraan selesai. Kami pamit."

Tangan dingin milik Sasuke mencengkramnya supaya bergegas mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Sakura tentu saja protes sambil memukul lengan pria itu, tangannya agak sakit. "Hei! Mau ke mana?"

"Ikut aku."

"Paman. Bibi. Aku pulang dulu. Permisi." ucap gadis manis itu dari jauh sambil membungkuk sedikit.

.

.

"Mana kuncimu?"

Mereka telah sampai di depan mobil mini merah milik Sakura. Pria itu butuh penjelasan secara masuk akal untuk ini semua. Seharusnya yang dibawanya ke rumah adalah Karin, bukan gadis aneh berambut merah muda sepertinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Angin malam sedikit berhembus menerpa lengannya yang terekspos, Sakura bersidekap, dirinya tak habis pikir. Setelah diseret-seret dengan tak sopan keluar dari rumah pria itu dan sekarang tanpa minta maaf, Sasuke meminta kunci mobilnya. Bolehkah ia meninju pria ini? Kalau bisa sampai ia memohon maaf padanya karena telah berbuat lancang. Tapi mengingat pekerjaan yang dimiliki Sasuke membuatnya harus menpis jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Berikan saja."

Sakura memutar bola mata dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa menyerahkan kunci itu padanya. "Ish. Iya-iya. Nih."

Setelah pintu mobil terbuka, Sasuke masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil lalu diikuti Sakura setelahnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke sesudah didalam mobil.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Sakura enggan menjawab.

"Di mana Karin?"

Sakura berdecak. Ia putar posisinya menjadi serong kiri menghadap pria arogan itu. Nadanya naik satu oktaf. "Karin? Kau gila! Aku saja tidak tahu Karin itu siapa."

Sasuke mendengus. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, ia bersidekap. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Calon istriku adalah Karin. Bukan wanita aneh dengan rambut gulali sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tsch."

"Hei! Dengar ya! Teman pirangmu yang bodoh itu tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk pura-pura menjadi 'calon istri' di hadapan keluargamu!" jelas Sakura emosi. Jantungnya menggebu-gebu tak karuan karena ia sedang amat kesal hari ini.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Dia sedang berpikir, dan satu nama melintas di otaknya, "Naruto?"

"Mana kutahu!"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal, sudut perempatan siku-siku mampir di keningnya. Ia sudah tahu dengan pasti, siapa dalang dari semua ini.

 _Dobe sialan._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **a/n:**

Hahh?! Cerita macam apa ini? *tepaarr* Abaikan judul diatas, aku ngambil judul lagunya jessica eonni wkwk #peace;) bingung mau ngasih judul apeh.. Aku tau ide pasaran sangaatttt.. tapi aku pengen publish, gimana dong? (Emang ada yg mau baca? *hiks*) Gpp.. aku menulis karena aku senang. Dan aku akan tambah senang jika kalian mau meninggalkan jejak. Aku masih amatir, butuh banyak masukan. Ni ff ga bakalan panjang ampe puluhan, ga kuat bikin yg konfliknya panjang dan gak selesai2 :D niatnya cuma pgn bikin cerita yg ringan2 aja ko, trus aku juga ga menjamin ini bakalan sedih or komedi #masagitu #tendangauthorgaje

Yaudah segini aja, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

 **Review please... *_***


	2. Chapter 2: Sebuah Perasaan Asing

.

.

Daun-daun berjatuhan dari pohon-pohon besar yang berada di depan rumah sakit Senjuu Konoha. Rupanya musim gugur telah datang beberapa hari yang lalu di kota Tokyo. Dan didalam rumah sakit—tepatnya setelah mengenakan jas putih khusus dokter di kamar mandi—wanita cantik berhelaian pink keluar dan secara kebetulan bertemu teman akrab di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

"Wah, tumbenan kau datang jam segini, Sakura- _san_."

Wanita cantik berambut kuning pudar itu bernama Sabaku Temari. Ia dokter spesialis bedah. Berbeda sedikit dengannya. Kalau Temari adalah spesialis bedah organ dalam, dirinya adalah bedah plastik. Ya, pekerjaannya adalah membantu para manusia yang kurang puas akan penampilannya menjadi sempurna seperti keinginan mereka.

"Tentu saja. Kapan sih aku pernah telat?"

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam lorong yang luas ini. Rumah sakit ini begitu terkenal dan besar, tak heran bahwa lantainya saja bisa mencapai lima. Orang-orang yang lewat berlalu lalang tidak begitu banyak. Mengingat ini masih sangat pagi sekali. Matahari pun belum nampak sepenuhnya.

"Loh bukannya sering ya?"

"Masa sih? Ko aku tidak sadar.." kata Sakura pura-pura lupa.

Temari memutar bola mata bosan dan menepuk bahu Sakura main-main.

"Dasar."

Mereka berhenti di depan lift. Sakura memencet tombol panah atas, tak perlu waktu lama pintu lift itu terbuka. Ruangan sempit didalam lift itu kosong dan dua dokter cantik melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka untuk masuk.

Telunjuk berkuteks merah milik Temari memencet tombol angka tiga.

Ting!

Lift kembali tertutup.

"Aku kan cuma telat dikit doang." ucap Sakura cuek.

"30 menit kau bilang sedikit?!" ujar Temari tak percaya.

"Hehe."

"Ohya kemarin, kenapa kau absen?"

Dokter berambut pinky itu meregangkan tangannya. "Aku sudah bilang pada direktur Senjuu kalau aku benar-benar berhalangan hadir karena suatu musibah."

Temari masih mendengarkan Sakura lebih lanjut. Sedangkan wanita itu membuka ponselnya lalu dia melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Aku bilang padanya, saat mau datang kesini mobilku masih di bengkel dan saat ingin naik taksi aku kecopetan."

"Seriusan?" komentar Temari agak kaget.

"Tentu saja tidak, _baka_ !" Ia rendahkan nada suaranya. "Aku butuh _refreshing_ satu hari dari pisau-pisau bedah dan darah."

"Astaga! Kalau sampai direktur Senjuu tahu, habis kau."

"Iya maka dari itu, tutup mulutmu."

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Kemarin, ada seorang gadis yang _komplain_ dan ingin bertemu dengan dokter Haruno."

Alis Sakura mengernyit. "Gadis?"

"Ya, seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut coklat pendek sebahu. Ia bilang, dirinya akan balik lagi ke sini, sampai dokter Haruno benar-benar datang. Apapun yang terjadi." jelasnya.

" _Komplain_ tentang apa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya kalau begitu."

"Hm. Yasudah, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Jam sepuluh nanti, aku ada jadwal operasi usus buntu."

Setelah pintu lift terbuka di lantai tiga, Temari beranjak untuk pergi meninggalkannya, tapi sebelumnya tangan putih milik Sakura menepuk bahu dokter cantik dan seksi itu dua kali. Ia berikan senyum cerahnya untuk Temari.

"Semoga sukses, Temari- _san._ "

" _Sankyuu. Jaa._ "

.

.

 **That One Person, You**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by cimoeleventy**

 **AU, OOC, misstypo everywhere, bahasa campur aduk, alur kecepetan, de-el-el.**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama.**

 **Main pair: SasuSaku**

.

.

Tumben sekali.

Hari ini tidak ada pasien yang dijadwalkan untuk operasi. Tadi ada beberapa yang datang untuk menanyakan keluhan dan seputar bagian mana yang seharusnya lebih ditonjolkan. Hanya itu saja. Mereka menginginkan operasi besar-besaran untuk mempercantik wajah mereka bulan depan. Para pasien bilang, bahwa bulan depan adalah saat mereka menerima gaji.

Tik.

Tik.

Suara jarum jam menemani ruangan tempatnya yang kosong ini. Sakura menguap bosan. Ia ambil ponselnya dan berniat menyetel video film kesukaannya. Didirikannya ponsel itu menghadapnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat lebih leluasa. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada bangku nyaman yang didudukinya.

"Hahh.."

Tok! Tok!

Belum sampai ada dua detik. Sudah ada yang mengetuk.

Set!

Sakura buru-buru mematikan ponsel dan menaruhnya di saku jas.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya cukup layak, ia berdehem. "Ya. Masuk."

Cklek.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan penampilan _fashionable_ masuk ke ruangannya. Dia mengenakan kacamata coklat. Sakura teringat akan ucapan Temari tadi pagi. Mungkin gadis ini adalah gadis yang diceritakan Temari.

"Oh? Kau si gadis yang dikatakan dokter Temari- _san_ kemarin, bukan?" tanya Sakura setelah gadis itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Hm."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat denganku dokter Haruno- _san_? Sama sekali tak ingat?"

Gadis itu menanyakan dengan nada seperti Sakura melupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa penting.

"Ng..." Tangan mulus dokter cantik itu menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, profesiku ini harus menemui banyak orang di setiap harinya, bukan hanya dirimu saja."

"Ck. Baiklah. Kuanggap kau lupa." Ia mendengus, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku akan jelaskan, 8 hari yang lalu, aku ke sini untuk operasi kelopak mata ganda. Hasil awalnya memang bagus. Tapi kesininya.."

Ia membuka kaca mata coklat yang sedari tadi menutupi kedua matanya. "Lihat."

Sakura menutup mulutnya kaget. "A-astaga."

"Ya! Kelopak mataku miring sebelah! Kau tahu, gara-gara ini aku jadi malu hadir ke sekolah. Aku sampai dimarahi Ibu dan Ayah."

" _Gomenne_ , ini memang salahku." Sakura meringis tak enak hati. Lalu bergumam bingung. "Tapi biasanya tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini. Semua hasilnya pasti memuaskan bila di tanganku."

"Tapi tidak denganku!" Gadis itu mengomel dengan wajah memerah.

Brak!

Dia menggebrak meja membuat bahu Sakura naik—sedikit terkejut.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kalau tidak.. aku akan melaporkan ke polisi tentang kelalaianmu menangani pasien! Aku serius. Ayahku punya banyak kenalan teman seorang polisi."

Sakura menghela. "Santai saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab gadis manis. Hari ini pun bisa, aku lumayan kosong hari ini."

"Tapi aku tak mau mengeluarkan uang lagi, karena ini memang murni 100% kesalahanmu."

"Hmm... Iya, iya.." Kepala merah muda itu terayun pelan untuk mengangguk. Tangannya membuka laci meja dibawah, mengambil suatu kertas dan menyodorkannya pada si gadis.

"Isi di kertas yang berisi keluhan _komplain_ pasien ini dan taruh di kotak dekat resepsionis." Emerald memutar kekiri, nampak berpikir. "Sekitar... sore nanti aku akan menghubungimu."

"Kenapa harus sore? Aku maunya sekarang." seru gadis itu sambil mengernyit kesal.

"Karena kesalahan yang dilalaikan oleh dokter bedah plastik sepertiku harus diketahui oleh Direktur rumah sakit ini. Baru... aku boleh melakukan prosedur ulang untuk mempercantik kelopak matamu." jelasnya berusaha sabar.

Gadis itu nampak berpikir keras. Tak lama ia menghela. "Baiklah. Mana sini?"

Sakura memberikannya lagi.

Berdetik-detik terlewat untuk menunggunya selesai, Sakura memperhatikannya seksama. Kenapa ia jadi teringat cerminannya waktu masih remaja dulu, ya? Persis seperti dia. Seenaknya, semaunya, dan gampang sekali emosian.

"Nih."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengambil kertas itu untuk sekedar melihat dan memastikan bahwa pasiennya mengisi dengan tepat.

"Hmm... oke." Sakura mengangguk. Nama gadis ini ternyata Matsuri.

"Matsuri- _san_ kau bisa memberikannya langsung didekat kotak kaca resepsionis."

Sakura mengembalikannya lagi pada gadis bernama Matsuri itu. Gadis berhelaian coklat pun bangkit berdiri setelah mengenakan kembali kacamatanya. Ia berjalan jauh ke depan.

Cklek.

Dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi, ia menoleh. "Aku akan menunggu."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Blam.

.

.

…That One Person, You…

.

.

"Hahhh! Padahal cuma menangkap satu penjahat tapi melelahkan sekali..."

Pria berambut kuning jabrik menghela napas kemudian kedua tangannya direnggangkan sesaat dan dilipat ke belakang kepala.

Iris biru saphire itu melirik ke sudut kanan. "Oi, Teme!"

Pria tampan berambut raven yang dilirik oleh rekan kerjanya yang berambut kuning itu sedang merapihkan berkas-berkas yang sekiranya penting pada mejanya. Tanpa menoleh ia menyahut, "Apa?"

"Kau masih marah padaku? Ini sudah tiga minggu sejak kejadian perkara loh.."

Sasuke mendengus. "Pikir saja sendiri, bodoh."

Polisi bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu mengubah posisi duduknya dengan benar.

"Hei, hei.. Aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga, Teme." belanya.

Pria berambut raven berdiri dan membagi tatapan tajamnya pada Naruto—pria berambut kuning itu.

"Kebaikan darimananya, hah? Kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak menggunakan otak bodohmu untuk membawa wanita aneh itu ke rumahku. Mungkin, beberapa bulan lagi aku dan Karin akan menikah!" jelas Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Alis Naruto mengerut. "Heran aku padamu, Teme. Aku ini lebih tahu luar dalamnya Karin itu bagaimana. Aku ini sepupu jauhnya. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, Teme."

Ya. Karin Uzumaki adalah sepupu jauh dari Naruto Uzumaki. Pria berambut pirang itu memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Karin, tapi ia tahu dengan pasti Karin itu sosok perempuan seperti apa. Dia sendiri pun kaget kenapa tiba-tiba sahabat tampannya ini bisa dekat dan bahkan berpacaran dengan Karin. Setahunya, Karin itu suka sekali bergonta-ganti pacar. Bukan, bahkan lebih dari itu, ia senang memanfaatkan pria tampan dan kaya yang menjadi pacarnya. Dan Naruto sendiri tidak ingin sahabat tampannya ini menjadi salah satu korban sepupu jauhnya itu.

Sasuke mendecih dan kembali pada kegiatannya—menulis laporan di suatu berkas.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu beribu kali, tapi kau punya bukti apa kalau Karin memang begitu?"

"Sasuke, Naruto. Aku pulang dulu! Kalian tidak pulang?"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh pelan pada sosok pria tinggi yang memanggil mereka. Pria itu, Yamato Taichou. Atasan bagian penyelidikan kasus-kasus berat.

"Duluan saja Yamato- _senpai_. Kami sedang sibuk menangani beberapa masalah di sini." ucap Naruto.

"Oh yasudah, aku duluan kalau begitu."

Yamato melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Iya. Hati-hati _senpai_ !" seru Naruto riang.

Setelah memastikan Yamato sudah jauh. Iris biru itu kembali menoleh pada sahabat karibnya.

"Sas—Hei, Sasuke! Kau mau kemana? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!"

Naruto langsung berdiri begitu melihat polisi tampan berambut raven itu sudah rapih dengan gembolan tas dan mengenakan kaos abu tuanya.

"Pulang."

Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan acuh sambil melewati Naruto yang coba menghadanganya.

"Minggir." Disingkirkannya tangan Naruto dengan tenaganya dan berhasil pria berkulit tan itu menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Oi! Coba kau jalani dulu hubungan dengan wanita berambut pinky itu. Bedakan dengan rasanya saat kau berpacaran sama Karin." seru Naruto masih berusaha untuk didengarkan.

Blam.

"Ck. Dikasih tahunya malah.." Ia gelengkan kepala kuningnya itu. "Kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan berteman dengannya? Sudah kukasih tahu dengan benar, dia malah acuh."

Ia berjalan dengan gontai. Berhubung yang tinggal di sini hanya ada beberapa saja. Ia pun mulai membuka _cup ramen_ yang ada di atas mejanya dan menyeduhnya dengan lifter air panas.

"Hahh.. makan ramen dulu enak nih.."

Drrtt.. Drttt..

Tangan tan-nya bergerak untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada dalam saku.

 _Karin is calling..._

Alis Naruto kembali mengerut. Untuk apa wanita itu menelpon?

Meski ragu, ia coba memencet tombol hijau itu. Didekatkannya ponsel berwarna hitam itu pada telinga.

" _Hallo kakak sepupu? Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, hm?"_ sahut wanita itu beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Ada apa kau menelponku? Pergi saja kau sana, tidak usah mengabariku selamanya juga aku tak masalah."

Tangan tan-nya mengepal. Selalu. Entah kenapa setiap berbincang dengan wanita itu, emosi selalu naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

" _Haha, jangan marah-marah begitu! Nanti kau cepat tua."_

Naruto berusaha sabar. "Apa maumu?"

" _Harus_ to the point _gitu ya?"_ Dia mendengus. " _Aku akan 'bermain-main' sebentar dengan kekasihmu bernama Hinata di sini, kalau sampai kau memberitahu macam-macam yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke, bahwa aku hanya memanfaatkannya."_ ancam wanita itu di seberang sana dengan tenang.

"Dasar gila!" teriak Naruto.

" _Terima kasih."_ kata Karin dengan nada menyebalkan.

 _"Honey.. who are you calling?"_

Terdengar suara decapan kecupan dari sana.

 _"Wait a minute, baby."_

"Siapa pria itu? Selingkuhanmu?!"

Entah bagaimana wajah seorang Naruto Uzumaki sekarang. Rahang yang mengeras dan alis yang mengkerut dalam serta tangan yang terkepal. Yang jelas dia sedang amat sangat marah saat ini.

" _Kau tak perlu tahu. Oh ya, hanya mengingatkan. Secara kebetulan aku dan Hinata satu kampus loh. Sayangnya, aku lebih populer dibandingkan dia."_ jelasnya tanpa diminta diiringi dengusan mengejek.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyakiti Hinata, Karin!" seru Naruto tak main-main.

" _Tenang... Santai saja. Aku takkan menyakitinya kalau kau juga bisa menjaga rahasiaku, bagaimana? Aku pintar kan?"_

"Kalau kau laki-laki. Sudah kupastikan kau habis di tanganku!" teriak Naruto sambil menggertakan giginya.

Andai saja orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya dalam ponsel bisa ia banting lewat benda ini dan mati. Ia akan lakukan. Apapun demi Hinata-nya. Pria itu takut perempuan yang dicintainya terluka oleh tangan licik sepupunya. Karin punya seribu satu cara apa saja untuk apapun yang dia inginkan. Meskipun melukai orang lain.

" _Ow.. aku takut..! Bagaimana? Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara."_

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin Hinata terluka, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin Sasuke bersamanya. Dia harus bagaimana?

Hinata.

Dirinya lebih takut 96% kekasihnya kenapa-kenapa di sana. Maka dengan pejaman mata terakhir, ia menghela. "Hm."

" _Hah? 'Hm' itu apa? Artinya 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' ?"_

"Ya. Aku setuju."

 _Kau sendiri yang keras kepala, Teme. Aku sudah memperingatimu berulang kali. Sampai mulutku capek. Dan sekarang, bagiku Hinata lebih penting._

" _Senang bernegosiasi denganmu, kakak sepupu. Bye~"_

Brakk!

Ia gebrak meja itu keras. Diacaknya rambut kuning itu dengan frustasi.

"Argghh! Sial!"

.

.

…That One Person, You…

.

.

" _Kau di mana?"_

"Siapa ini?" tanya wanita berjas putih dengan ponsel yang diapit pada bahu dan telinga kanannya.

Saat ini ia berada di sebuah kantin rumah sakit, menunggu sebuah _ice coffe_ yang di pesannya. Lumayan ramai, meski ini sudah hampir jam 22.15. Ada beberapa yang makan atau sekedar menikmati kesendirian atau hanya duduk-duduk saja bersama keluarga dari pasien, mungkin.

"Ini _ice coffe_ -nya nona."

Seorang pria mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah gelas kertas berisi cairan hitam pekat itu. Sakura pun mengambilnya sambil mengucapkan pelan kata 'terima kasih'. Ia berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar. Ponselnya ia pindahkan dengan posisi benar dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel itu.

" _Sasuke."_

Pria itu menjawab beberapa saat kemudian. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang sedang saat ini Sakura lakukan.

Sambil menyeruput kopi ia berjalan dan keningnya mengkerut. "Darimana kau tahu nomorku?"

" _Itu tidak penting. Cepat datang ke rumahku. Sekarang. Dan lakukan ucapanmu dengan benar seperti yang kau janjikan."_

"Apa?"

Klik.

Sakura menganga sedikit sambil menperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Ck. Apa-apaan dia..? Dia bahkan belum mendengar perkataanku selanjutnya."

Ditaruhnya ponsel itu pada saku jas. Dengan menyeruput kopi, kembali ia bergumam.

"Untung saja aku sudah pulang."

Tap.

Tap.

Langkahnya menggema di setiap laju langkahnya.

"Kira-kira... aku harus bagaimana ya tampil ke sana?"

Dia masih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

 **Flashback.**

Setelah berdetik-detik lama terdiam, wanita berhelaian pink memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku punya penawaran bagus untukmu. Anggap saja, ini sama-sama menguntungkan kita berdua."

Sasuke terdiam. Mungkin dirinya masih kesal dengan kelakuan sahabat kuning jabriknya itu. Maka Sakura tetap menjelaskan.

"Begini, sampai calon istrimu yang bernama Kasin itu—"

"Karin."

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, Karin maksudku." Lalu dia melanjutkan sambil menatap wajah lelaki tampan tapi arogan itu dengan serius. "Sampai Karin kembali, aku akan pura-pura menjadi calon istrimu sampai—"

"Tch, tidak."

Tentu saja pria itu menolak mentah-mentah. Apa wanita aneh itu tidak punya otak untuk berpikir lebih luas ke depan?

Beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri dan saat tiba-tiba terbangun, Ayame—istri dari kakaknya—menghampiri mobil milik Sakura dan tanpa aba-aba, tanpa penjelasan, dirinya ditarik masuk kedalam rumah. Pria itu memang berjanji membawa kekasihnya untuk dikenalkan pada keluarganya, karena menurutnya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjalin hubungan serius. Tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat, kalau semua ini keluar jalur dari rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang. Mengingat tadi keluarganya begitu tertarik dengan sosok Sakura. Terutama Ibunya.

"Dengar dulu sampai aku selesai!" Sakura menggeram. Ia hela napasnya. "Kedua orangtuamu sudah terlanjur tahunya aku adalah calon istrimu. Kan kasihan, tiba-tiba kalau mereka tahu, ternyata anak laki-laki kebanggaannya ini berbohong. Kau tidak peduli pada perasaan ibumu yang sudah mempercayaimu sejauh ini?"

Ia tatap lekat-lekat lagi onyx itu di hadapannya. Wanita cantik dengan mata hijau itu membuat mimik muka semeyakinkan mungkin. "Intinya, aku akan menjadi calon menantu yang kurang ajar di hadapan kedua orangtuamu sampai mereka benar-benar tidak suka terhadapku dan kau bisa terbebas dariku tanpa hambatan masalah apapun."

Onyx itu balas menatap mata emerald indah di hadapannya. Kembali otak cerdas itu berpikir dengan sedikit bumbu curiga. Malas mengakuinya, tapi wanita ini benar. Dia juga sudah mengeluarkan kalimat 'secepatnya' saat ditanya kapan menikah. Tidak mungkin ia kembali kedalam dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura hanyalah orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kalau wanita ini memang benar-benar mau melakoninya—akan ucapannya yang tadi—pria tampan itu mungkin akan menyetujuinya.

"Menarik."

"Kau setuju?"

"Akan kupikir lagi."

"Kau harus memikirkannya dengan benar, Uchiha- _san_ ."

Sakura tersenyum misterius.

"Eits. Tapi ini semua tidak gratis loh." lanjutnya sambil menggerakan jari telunjuk ke arah kiri dan kanan.

Alis Sasuke mengkerut. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau mau, tentu saja kau juga harus membantuku."

Sasuke sudah menduga-duga. Pasti wanita ini memang ada maunya.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku. Di hadapan teman-temanku bulan depan nanti."

...

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Penawaran bagus? Pura-pura? Jadi.. mereka berbohong padaku?"

Sementara di luar mobil. Tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura sadari, Mikoto mendengar perbincangan mereka. Mobil wanita cantik itu tidak kedap suara dan ibu dari dua orang anak itu tentu saja mendengar semuanya dengan jelas dari awal hingga akhir.

Niat awalnya menyusul mereka adalah Sakura, wanita yang dikiranya benar-benar calon menantunya itu menjatuhkan sebuah kartu nama di depan ruang tamu. Tapi saat menyusul ke sini ia malah mendapati fakta bahwa anak kesayangannya beserta Sakura, membicarakan hal konyol penuh drama seperti ini.

"Akan kuikuti permainan kalian berdua anak-anak muda."

 **Flashback off.**

.

.

…That One Person, You…

.

.

"A-astaga! K-kenapa penampilannya seperti ini, _Kaasan_?"

Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sementara orang yang dipanggil ' _Kaasan_ ' oleh wanita itu hanya menatap datar seorang wanita yang dibicarakan oleh si menantu.

"Kau habis darimana, Sakura?" tanya wanita yang berambut raven panjang. Tatapannya lurus-lurus menatap wanita berambut merah muda di depannya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, wanita berambut pink itu menjawab dengan riang.

"Aku... habis dari _clubbing_ haha~ Lalu, hik! Pria bajingan ini, hik! Menelponku untuk cepat-cepat datang kemari... hik! Haha... Iya kan sayang... coba jelaskan pada ibumu.. hmm... haha."

Wanita yang kita ketahui identitasnya adalah Sakura itu merangkul sambil memegang wajah pria tampan di sebelahnya dengan menggoda.

Bau alkohol menguar dari tubuhnya. Dua kancing teratas kemeja warna kuning gading yang dipakainya terbuka. Sedikit mengekspos kulit mulus dadanya itu. Rok ketat warna hitam pendek di atas lutut pun menambah kesan seksinya.

"Apa benar, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto pada putra bungsunya.

"Seperti yang Ibu lihat." jawab Sasuke.

"Ya ampun... apa mataku tak salah lihat? Calon Ibu mertua, garis-garis apa itu di sekitar matamu? Kerutan kah?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghampiri Mikoto sambil menatap lamat-lamat wajah itu. Maka sebagai menantu yang baik, Ayame—wanita yang duduk disampingnya—mendorong Sakura pelan supaya menyingkir. Ayame tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura cepat sekali berubah? Padahal waktu awal pertemuan dia tidak seperti ini.

"Hei, kau tidak sopan!" ucap Ayame sedikit membentak.

Masuk kuping kanan-keluar kuping kiri, mungkin itulah yang Sakura lakukan. Ia mengabaikan bentakan Ayame, tanpa tahu diri ia genggam kedua tangan Mikoto. Emerald sayu itu menengadah.

"Calon ibu mertua, aku ini dokter bedah plastik yang mahir loh dalam.. hik! Urusan seperti ini. Kau tinggal datang saja ke rumah sakit Senjuu Konoha. Aku akan memberimu diskon untuk suntik botox supaya.. hik! Wajahmu kelihatan lebih awet muda." saran Sakura seperti orang gila bahkan ia sampai bertepuk tangan dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

Emerald itu melirik ke kanan. "Kau juga calon kakak ipar. Matamu terlalu kecil, coba kau perbesar sedikit, pasti hasilnya akan sangaaaaaat sempurnaaa! Hik!"

"Hentikan, Sakura! Kancing bajumu dengan benar dan pulanglah!"

Kembali, Ayame membentak. Lain halnya dengan Ayame, raut Mikoto tetap datar pada wanita itu dan juga Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi senyum ramah dan sambutan lembut, karena ia sudah tahu kebohongan ini semua. Dan.. hanya tinggal menunggu _ending_ apakah yang akan mereka putuskan. Tetap berjalan atau putus di tengah jalan. Ia tak mau ikut campur. Apapun keputusan Sasuke, pasti itu yang terbaik untuknya. Putranya sudah besar dan bisa memilih sendiri apa yang terbaik untuk hidupnya.

Sakura memanyunkan bibir berlipstik merah itu.

"Hmm... Aku jauh-jauh loh datang ke sini.. Masa diusir begitu saja, hik! Tidak mau memberiku minuman atau apa gitu..? hik."

Ayame tertawa sarkastis. Lalu menatap tajam ke arah pria yang merupakan adik iparnya itu. Heran. Kenapa pria itu malah diam saja, di saat Ibu kandungnya beserta dia di jelek-jelekan secara tak langsung seperti ini? Memang, Ayame akui Sakura itu cantik. Tapi, kalau aslinya seperti ini, apa mungkin ia bisa tahan?

Wanita cantik berambut coklat itu sudah tidak peduli lagi akan sifat jeleknya yang suka membentak itu keluar. Yang jelas, Ayame hanya menginginkan satu. Supaya gadis tidak tahu sopan-santun itu cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

"Sasuke! Urus pacarmu dengan benar. _Kaasan,_ kita masuk saja kedalam kamar." ajak Ayame sambil mengamit lengan Mikoto untuk bangkit.

Untung saja hari sudah larut jadi Yuki sudah tidur dan ia tidak terlalu kerepotan untuk mengurus satu orang. Fugaku dan Itachi juga masih bekerja. Jadi yang tersisa di rumah hanya Mikoto, Yuki, dan dirinya. Juga, Sasuke.

"Oh ya, ada Sasuke.. Kita akhir-akhir ini belum berciuman, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang? Tunjukkan pada keluargamu bahwa kau mencintaiku.."

Wanita berambut pink itu menangkup wajah Sasuke dan memiringkan wajahnya berniat mencium pria tampan itu di hadapan mereka—Ayame dan Mikoto—tanpa tahu tempat.

Mata hitam milik Ayame membulat.

"SASUKE! CEPAT BAWA DIA KELUAR!" seru Ayame keras. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendengarnya.

Sasuke berdecak. Sambil menyingkirkan wajah wanita itu yang terlalu dekat dengannya kemudian menggendong tubuh Sakura yang lumayan enteng baginya. Ia gendong dengan perut yang berada di bahunya dan membiarkan wajah Sakura jatuh di belakangnya.

"Kau mabuk." ucap Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

"Hemmm..." Sakura memukul punggung pria itu dengan tak bertenaga. Dirinya protes tak terima. "Hik! Cium aku dulu baru pulang."

"Menyusahkan." ujarnya.

Dengan satu tarikan ia buka pintu rumahnya dan menutup kembali pintunya. Berjalan sampai beberapa meter dekat taman depan rumahnya yang sepi ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman menjulang.

Bruk.

Ia turunkan wanita itu.

"Huaaaaa! Apa yang barusan kulakukan! Apa yang barusan kulakukann! Hyaaa~ menjijikannn..."

Tiba-tiba wanita yang dikira mabuk itu menangkup kedua wajahnya lalu ia pukul-pukul sendiri pipinya itu supaya mengenyahkan ingatan yang beberapa waktu lalu. Benar-benar memalukan plus menjijikan, rutuknya.

Kalau kalian mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura adalah.. Wanita itu memang mabuk, tapi tidak sampai separah itu. Ia hanya meneguk satu gelas dan sisanya ia taruh di tangan dan menempelkannya seperti minyak wangi pada leher serta bajunya. Soal penampilannya, ia memang sengaja. Semua ini ia lakukan supaya keluarga Sasuke tidak mencium bau kebohongan yang ia lakukan, sekecil apapun ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan ini.. adalah pengalaman dalam hidupnya yang paling menjijikan yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Apalagi soal ingin mencium Sasuke di hadapan Mikoto serta Ayame. Argh! Rasanya ingin ia pukul ingatan itu sampai pecah tak tersisa.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, pria di hadapannya mendengus sambil menaruh kedua tangannya pada kantung celana bahan itu.

"Bagus. Kau melakukannya dengan benar."

Sakura membagi tatapan kesalnya pada Sasuke.

"Harga diriku..! Mau taruh di mana harga diriku! Huaaa!"

Sasuke berdecak. Lama-lama telinganya bisa sakit juga jika mendengar wanita ini terus berteriak. "Ck. Sudahlah."

Sakura terdiam kemudian menghela. Ia ancungkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Tiga hari lagi adalah giliranmu. Kau harus menyiapkan akting sebagus diriku tadi. Jangan sampai membuat teman-temanku curiga, paham?"

"Hn."

.

.

…That One Person, You…

.

.

"Bengkak wajahmu sudah hilang, kau sudah diizinkan pulang, Yamaku- _san_." ucap seorang dokter berambut pink dengan ramah pada pasien di hadapannya.

Gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna biru itu tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya di cermin. Memang, belum sepenuhnya bengkak itu hilang, sekitar 95% lagi wajahnya akan benar-benar mendekati sempurna. Persis yang seperti ada di bayangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja dan merawat diri dan wajah baru ini di rumah. Terima kasih banyak dokter Haruno- _san_."

Gadis cantik itu membungkuk sedikit pada dokter bernama Sakura dan tersenyum sambil berlalu meninggalkannya setelah mendapatkan resep obat penghilang rasa sakit juga oleh dokter itu.

"Ya, sama-sama." ucap Sakura pelan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah memastikan benar-benar tidak ada orang, Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada seorang perawat yang membantunya selama bekerja.

"Harumi- _san_ sampai jam berapa ya aku bekerja hari ini?" tanyanya pada perawat itu.

Perawat berambut hijau itu melihat sebuah kertas catatan yang selalu dibawanya pada papan.

"Ng.. sekitar jam 6 sore, dokter Haruno- _san_." jawabnya.

" _Arigatou_." kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia renggangkan kedua tangannya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar."

Dokter berambut merah muda itu berjalan dengan langkah pelan, ia ambil ponselnya sekedar untuk melihat-lihat pesan masuk. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar ponselnya bahkan saat ia membuka pintu sekalipun.

Cklek.

Bruk.

Tubuhnya limbung—sepertinya ia baru saja menabrak seseorang—maka dari itu segera ia gulirkan pandangannya pada orang itu. Niat ingin meminta maafnya hilang diganti dengan perasaan sedikit terkejut, mungkin?

"Sakura- _san!_ Baru saja aku ingin menemuimu, kebetulan sekali." ucap seseorang yang ditabraknya dengan senyum ramah. Orang itu ternyata Sabaku Temari, dokter bedah spesialis organ dalam. "Apa aku menganggu?"

"Oh? Ternyata kau Temari- _san_." Sakura balas tersenyum sambil memasukan ponsel pada saku jasnya. "Tidak juga. Ada perlu apa?"

Dokter cantik beriris biru langit itu nampak ragu untuk menjawab. Akhirnya dengan helaan napas ia tatap Sakura yang notabane-nya sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Ng... aku ingin minta tolong padamu, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, asal aku masih bisa melakukannya. Kenapa tidak?"

"Begini, kau hari ini tidak lembur 'kan?"

"I..ya?" Meski agak bingung, dokter berambut pink itu tetap menjawab.

"Sakura- _san_ kau pernah bilang bahwa rumahmu kebetulan searah dan melewati dua blok dari rumahku, 'kan? Nah.. aku ingin minta tolong untuk menitipkan ini pada penjaga rumahku," Temari maju selangkah lebih dekat kearahnya sambil menyerahkan sekotak kecil kado dengan pita merah yang melingkar. "Bilang ini dari nona Temari untuk adiknya. Maaf, jika merepotkanmu."

Temari meringis tak enak hati pada Sakura. Sebenarnya bisa saja Temari menelpon kurir bayaran, tapi masalahnya hari ini jadwalnya benar-benar padat bahkan untuk menelpon dan menemui orang lain pada saat jam kerja saja benar-benar tidak bisa. Dan kebetulan juga hari ini Gaara—adiknya—berulang tahun, ia ingin memberi sebuah kejutan kecil yang berharga untuk adiknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau rencana untuk merayakannya bersama harus ditunda lagi di tahun ini. Maka harapan terbesarnya hanya ini, semoga adiknya suka dan mau memaafkannya yang selalu sibuk. Dan seingatnya Sakura pernah bilang bahwa rumahnya hanya beda beberapa blok dari rumah wanita _pink_ itu. Inilah alasannya untuk menemui rekan dokternya itu.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Hanya ini saja?"

"Iya."

Sakura diam sejenak. "Rumahmu nomor 53, bukan?"

"Hem. Maaf ya sekali lagi merepotkanmu. Ini sangat penting.. Adikku ulang tahun tapi aku malah tidak bisa pulang dan ia sendirian di rumah."

Temari tersenyum sedih. Ia sangat menyayangi adik laki-lakinya yang satu itu.

Puk.

Sakura menepuk bahu teman kerjanya itu sekali. Ia keluarkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah. Itu bukan masalah besar ko. Santai saja."

.

.

…That One Person, You…

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang, sinarnya masuk kedalam pusat kantor kepolisian kota Tokyo.

"Tch! Lihatlah layar televisi itu! Sampai bosan, setiap mengganti channel berita.. pasti selalu ada berita tentang.." Pria dengan seragam polisi yang melekat di badannya mulai meniru gaya pembawa acara berita. " 'Polisi tampan nan terkenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria berumur 29 tahun ini berhasil menyelesaikan kasus paling susah pasca tragedi pembunuhan berencana' blablabla."

Pria dengan dua garis merah di pipinya itu mengeluh begitu mendapatkan makan siang dan menonton tv yang terletak di atas dinding.

"Ya.." Seorang polisi yang berambut kuning juga ikut menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Slurrpp. Ia kunyah ramen pesanannya hingga masuk ke tenggorokan lalu melanjutkan. "Padahalkan yang bertugas menyelesaikan kasus ini bukan hanya Teme saja. Kita semua turut andil."

"Hhh! Payah. Wajah rupawan itu pasti selalu jadi pusat perhatian nomer satu dibandingkan kita yang punya wajah pas-pasan."

Kembali, polisi dengan pin nama Inuzuka Kiba di dadanya itu mencibir sambil memakan makanannya.

Polisi dengan rambut nanasnya melerai Naruto dan Kiba dengan malas. "Hentikan omongan berisik kalian."

Sementara Sasuke; orang yang sedaritadi dibicarakan hanya diam saja tak menghiraukan ucapan rekan-rekannya. Ia hanya memakan makanannya dengan tenang tanpa terganggu sekalipun.

 _Teett! Teett!_

Sebuah siline merah yang terpajang pada kantin kepolisian itu menyala. Semua para polisi yang ada di sana pun menengok ke satu pusat bersamaan, tak terkecuali Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Tumben sekali alarm itu berbunyi di saat jam seperti ini?

 _"Tim 4! Informasi untuk tim 4. Kalian diberi tugas oleh Inspektur Kakashi untuk segera bergegas datang ke distrik kompleks perumahan Tokyo di blok 50. Ada sebuah toko kecil, pemiliknya seorang wanita paruh baya yang dirampok paksa oleh sekelompok pria yang membawa senjata api."_

Dan ke-empat pria yang bernama Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan dan mulai bergegas.

.

.

…That One Person, You…

.

.

Sakura Haruno berdiri di rumah mewah bergaya klasik dengan nomor 53 yang menyembul di bagian samping pagarnya. Ia perhatikan sejenak lalu setelah menghela napas, jarinya menekan sebuah bel yang ada.

"Permisi.. apa ini benar rumah dari Sabaku Temari?"

Ia mendekatkan wajah pada sebuah kamera yang menghubungkannya dengan seseorang yang ada didalam rumah itu.

 _"Iya. Anda siapa?"_

Setelah beberapa detik terdengar sebuah suara berat yang menyahut. Wanita berambut merah muda itu mendesah lega.

"Saya Sakura Haruno, teman kerjanya di rumah sakit. Ini. Titipan dari Temari- _san_ , ia bilang untuk adiknya."

Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah paket kecil ke arah kamera.

 _"Ohh. Ya, ya. Sebentar saya akan keluar."_

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Beberapa detik terlewat dan akhirnya pagar tinggi itu terbuka perlahan menampakkan sesosok pria paruh baya dengan seragam penjaga yang melekat di badannya, ia tersenyum pada wanita cantik itu. Tangannya mengambil uluran sebuah paket kecil yang diserahkan Sakura.

"Untuk tuan Gaara pasti. Terima kasih ya, nona. Akan saya sampaikan." ucapnya.

Senyum kecil hadir di bibir wanita berambut pink itu. "Oke." Lalu Sakura membungkuk sedikit. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, permisi.."

Ia langkahkan kakinya yang terbalut heels tiga senti itu menuju mobil pribadinya. Baru saja tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu mobil gerakannya terhenti.

"Hufft.. Aku lapar.." Ia mengeluh kecil sambil memegang perutnya yamg keroncongan. Kembali ia tutup pintu mobilnya. "Ingin beli daging _yakiniku_ di kedai dulu deh.. Aku juga sudah lama tidak jalan kaki di daerah sini.. Kangen juga.."

Setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya ia berjalan menuju kedai yang ada di ruko nomor 49 di sana. Tidak begitu jauh, maka dari itu Sakura lebih memilih jalan kaki ketimbang memakai mobil. Lagipula udaranya sangat segar, sayang kalau ia hanya berdiam diri di mobil. Sesekali seperti ini juga tak masalah baginya.

Wuushh~

Udara dingin di musim gugur cukup untuk membuatnya merapatkan jaket tebal yang dipakainya.

"Dingin sih.. Tapi sejuk.." Dia bergumam kecil.

Langkah yang tadinya lumayan bergerak cepat kini agak memelan begitu dilihatnya ada 5 orang pria berbadan besar yang ternyata sedang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengabaikan dan terus berjalan tapi apa boleh buat kalau dua orang dari mereka menghalangi jalannya tiba-tiba.

"Hei nona berambut pink..!"

"Sini, main dulu bersama kami."

Salah satu dari mereka mencolek dagunya dengan lancang. Tentu saja Sakura menepisnya kasar. Ia bagi tatapan tajamnya pada mereka.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku, sialan!" ucapnya sambil menggertakan gigi.

"Jangan galak-galak. Nanti cantiknya luntur loh!"

Sakura berdesis. Alisnya mengernyit. "Dasar menjijikan."

Jujur. Sebenarnya wanita itu takut dan was-was dengan mereka. Apalagi melihat tatapan mereka yang seolah-olah menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. Dalam hati agak menyesal juga kenapa dirinya bodoh sekali berjalan sendirian di tengah kesepian seperti ini tanpa berpikir jauh kedepan. Dekat sih dekat, tapi sama aja cari mati namanya kalau begini. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Ternyata jalanan blok rumahnya sudah tidak aman. Besok-besok ia akan melapor pada penjaga kompleks untuk lebih memperketat penjagaan.

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!"

Sakura kembali menepis kasar begitu rambut panjangnya dipegang oleh salah satu pria. Mereka tertawa senang begitu mendapat respon wanita cantik itu. Tangannya merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya sambil berusaha menerobos mereka. Lalu berjalan cepat sambil menunduk.

Jantungnya terus berpompa kala mendapati mereka mengikuti langkahnya yang terlihat seperti ingin melarikan diri.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" serunya kencang sambil melempar beberapa batu kecil yang di lihatnya. Dan berhasil ada satu orang dari mereka yang berhenti karena batu itu sukses mengenai pelipisnya. Sakura mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari tapi sayang dalam kondisi dengan sepatu heels yang dikenakannya akan membuat kakinya terluka nantinya. Tapi ia tak peduli, saat ini dipikirannya hanya satu. Menjauh dari mereka, maka dirinya aman.

Tanpa Sakura sadari semakin lama langkahnya semakin pelan, itu dikarenakan efek nyeri yang timbul dari sepatu tingginya itu. Dia berhenti sebentar. Keringat-keringat kecil mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit putihnya, tumit kakinya benar-benar berdenyut luar biasa, padahal belum sampai jarak berpuluh kilo meter tapi sudah seperih ini? Dia merutuk dirinya karena jarang berolahraga.

"Hyaa—Hmpphh!"

Sakura tersentak saat mulutnya dibekap dan kemudian diseret paksa menuju sebuah gang gelap yang pengap dan juga kotor. Pikiran Sakura mulai kalut, ia menggeleng-geleng kuat. Kakinya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Sudah. Sikat saja. Tubuhnya bagus. Sayang kalau tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik—"

Belum sampai menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Sakura sudah menggigit tangan bau pria itu dengan kencang sampai pria bertubuh kekar itu merutuk Sakura dengan kalimat tak pantas.

Wanita itu tak peduli. Ia takut sekarang. Sangat takut. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa lolos bila satu-satunya celah jalan keluar dihalangi oleh badan mereka?

Emerald-nya mulai berkaca-kaca kala pikiran negatif mulai mengumbar kemana-mana dalam otaknya.

"TOLONGG!"

Ia berteriak histeris dan mereka semua membiarkannya. Percuma, kalau wanita itu teriak yang ada cuma menghabiskan suara dan tenaganya saja. Takkan ada yang mendengarnya.

Napasnya terengah-engah, ia lirik mereka takut-takut. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan ia segera lancarkan aksinya, yaitu menendang salah satu selangkangan dari pria di tengah yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Egh!"

Dan berhasil, dua orang pria yang ada di sampingnya langsung menangkap sigap tubuh pria yang 'itu' nya ditendang oleh Sakura.

" _KUSO!_ J-Juniorku! Tangkap dia!"

Sakura segera melarikan diri. Dengan berdoa dalam hati ia berucap semoga dirinya selamat dan kakinya kuat. Ia terus berusaha dengan linangan air mata yang mengalir, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"PERGI KAU ORANG-ORANG BRENGSEK!"

Sakura melempar heels miliknya pada mereka sambil terus berlari dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang.

"Toloong!"

Ia berteriak parau. Tak adakah orang yang akan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa daerah disekitar blok ini sepi sekali.. _Kami-sama_... inikah akhir hidup yang mengerikan untuknya? Diperkosa oleh sekumpulan pria tak jelas asal-usulnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir dan bruk! Dia terjatuh, kakinya benar-benar lemas dan juga mulai membiru karena dipaksa terus berlari tanpa henti. Sakit di kakinya tidak sebanding dengan perasaan takut yang menghinggapnya kini.

"Toloong.. Kumohon siapapun.. tolong aku.. hiks.. hiks.."

Wanita itu menunduk sampai menutupi bagian samping wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil memegang kakinya yang terus berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Dirinya pasrah akan hal apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tangis.

" _Diam ditempat atau kutembak kalian!"_

"Sial. Kenapa harus ada polisi segala?! Sudah ayo pergi."

Wanita berambut pink itu masih tetap memejamkan matanya; tidak sadar kalau pria-pria brengsek tadi sudah pergi lari ketakutan.

Sebuah suara langkah mendekat terdengar di gendang telinganya. Sakura makin erat memejamkan matanya.

"Kau..."

"Ja-jangan mendekat." ucapnya memberi peringatan pada sosok itu.

Sementara di lain sisi, pria berambut raven yang masih mengenakan seragam polisi itu mendengus. Ia taruh pistol miliknya pada saku belakang tempat menyimpan benda berpelatuk itu.

"Kau sudah kutolong, tak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, hn?"

Suara menjengkelkan ini..

Dengan perlahan ia dongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dan matanya seketika membulat saat mendapati pria itu ada di hadapannya. Berdiri dengan raut datar memandangnya dari atas.

"Kau...? S-Sasuke?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ada aku di sana?" tanya Sakura, agak heran.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan—ralat, hanya Sasuke yang berjalan, sementara Sakura digendong olehnya—menuju mobil milik wanita berambut pink yang masih terpakir rapih di rumah Temari jauh diujung blok sana.

Agak malu sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau kakinya benar-benar tak kuat dipakai untuk berjalan. Jangankan berjalan, menapak untuk berdiri saja sulit.

"Kebetulan." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Saat menyelesaikan tugas untuk menyelamatkan wanita paruh baya pemilik toko, sehabis pulang, dirinya berniat untuk membeli sebuah makanan di kedai yang tak terlalu jauh letaknya dari sana. Saat berjalan melewati blok nomor 53 ia sedikit melirik mobil dengan plat yang cukup familiar di otaknya. Dan tak disangka-sangka juga ternyata onyx miliknya melihat sekelebat pria dari jauh menuju gang kecil di sebuah sudut, mereka seperti terlihat mengejar sesuatu dan insting polisinya pun bergerak untuk melihat keadaan yang terjadi. Cukup terkejut juga, ternyata korbannya adalah wanita pink ini.

Langit di atas sudah mulai gelap. Dan dalam menuju perjalanan yang sepi Sakura merasa.. entahlah, ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi dalam gendongan pria itu. Aneh memang, beberapa hari sebelumnya ia merasa pria di dekapannya ini sangat menjengkelkan dan begitu menyebalkan, tapi pemikiran itu sudah tergeser berkat kejadian tadi. Memikirkan hal itu Sakura kembali terbayang-bayang oleh pria-pria brengsek yang mencoba untuk mencabulinya. Wanita itu mendecih.

"Tsk. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tak ada apa yang akan terjadi padaku.."

"Hn."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sampai rasa penasaran itu mulai menghigapinya; mengenai seragam yang dipakai Sasuke. Ia miringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah pria itu dari samping. Sempat terpana kala menyimpulkan dalam hati bahwa pria itu sangat tampan dengan hidung mancung, mata hitam yang tajam dan garis bibir yang pas. Kulitnya juga mulus tanpa sedikitpun cacat kecil. Wangi yang menguar dari tubuh pria ini juga.. ia.. entah kenapa serasa ingin memeluknya sampai jatuh tertidur. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Tidak.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa malah memuji ketampanan dan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang pria itu coba? Hish. Aneh.

Sasuke melirik wanita yang digendongnya lewat ekor mata. Sedikit heran kenapa Sakura bertingkah seperti orang tidak waras dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Hn? Kenapa kau?" tanya pria itu.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya sebelum bersuara.

"Hei.. kau benar-benar seorang polisi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

" _A-arigatou ne..._ "

Tes.

Satu titik air mata jatuh dan Sakura buru-buru mengelapnya. Wanita itu merutuk dalam hati kenapa suasana hatinya mendadak kacau balau seperti ini? Mungkin efek ketakutan itu masih terasa jika otaknya mengulang lagi momen mengerikan itu. Ia tertawa miris dengan bibir yang bergetar saat membayangkan kalau seandainya saja tidak ada Sasuke yang menolongnya, mungkin hidupnya sudah kacau sekarang.

Onyx itu kembali melirik lewat sudut matanya. Pria itu bisa merasakan ada sebuah air yang menetes di kulit lehernya yang tak tertutupi oleh syal. Dia mendengus. Wanita berambut pink yang selama ini ia pikir kuat ternyata bisa menunjukan sisi seperti ini juga.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Dasar cengeng."

PUK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di bahu pria itu. Sasuke agak sedikit terkejut, hampir saja gendongannya terlepas kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat sigap membenahinya lagi. Niat ingin memarahinya seketika padam begitu lehernya kembali didekap erat oleh wanita itu. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya disana dengan sebuah isakan kecil. Sasuke pun terdiam.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan! I-Ini seperti menyangkut harga dirimu yang paling berharga, dasar bodoh!"

Sakura berucap dengan suara yang teredam.

Pria itu kembali menatap lurus jalanan sepi yang di hujani dengan daun-daun berguguran warna-warni. Ia hembuskan napasnya lewat hidung.

"Seperti _deja vu._ "

Entah niat ingin menghibur wanita itu atau Sasuke memang sedang ingin berbagi, ia juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas mulutnya seperti bergerak sendiri saat mengulang sebuah memori lama.

Air mata Sakura berhenti mengalir dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya karena bingung.

Sedikit menghela pria itu melanjutkan. "Sewaktu aku masih sekolah menengah ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang menolongku saat aku dikeroyok oleh sekumpulan pria brengsek yang membenciku. Aku pikir hidupku akan berakhir di sana. Tapi nyatanya tidak."

Tanpa sadar garis bibir datar pria itu membentuk sebuah senyum kecil yang tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Wanita itu.. apakah Karin? Kekasihmu?"

"Hn. Awalnya aku berpikir dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan, tapi lama-lama menarik juga." Onyxnya memandang langit kelabu malam ini. "Lalu saat dia bilang, dia ingin menikah dengan seorang polisi. Tanpa sadar aku berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya itu. Dan aku tahu, saat itu juga aku telah menaruh hati padanya."

Sakura mengeratkan dekapannya. Entah kenapa ia tak suka saat mendengar Sasuke bercerita tentang perasaannya ke wanita lain.

"Kau.. apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Sakura memberikan pertanyaan lagi dengan nada pelan.

Dan pria itu pun menjawab cepat. "Hn. Sangat. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Sakura membuang arah pandangannya ke arah samping. Matanya kembali memanas, ia taruh tangan kirinya yang terkepal di bawah dadanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia kecewa dan sedih, seakan tidak terima dengan jawaban pria itu?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **a/n:**

Ampuun! Sorri lama apdet, dan maaf juga saya ngga bisa apdet kilat haha. Tadinya mau niat hiatus #dilemparpohontoge #kabur Tapi tapi masih adakah yang mau nunggu? Atau malah.. udh pada bosen trus keluar dari panpikku? Heuuu :'( Cuma mau bilang 2 atau 3 chapter lagi fic ini tamat :') Author udah pernah bilang kan kalau fic ini gak akan panjang? Muehehe.. *krik..krikk..* Oya aku sekalian mau curhat dikit nih, aku udah masang cover di semua panpikku dri awal pertama aku publish tpi pas aku buka lewat hape, covernya malah gaada #bingung

Dan aku sekalian mau bales review yg ada di sini..

 **Lumaera** : Cieee yg riview pertamaaa #plak. Iya kamu yg pertama ngeriview :D Makasih yaa untuk riviewnya.

 **Jeyhwasasusaku23** : Iya gak bakal aku di discontinued ko fic ini. Arigatouu buat follow dan favoritnya ya. Salam kenal juga Jeyhwasasusaku23 :)

 **kakikuda** : Wkwk kayaknya mah otak authornya nih yg ngaco jadi Sakura-nya kebawa-bawa #plak. Iya Karin mah pergi saja kau yg jauh sana #hushhush

 **Lin Xiao Li** : Wahh, syukur deh ya kalau menghibur.

 **fujiwaraa** : Ini udah lanjut. Maaf ngga bisa apdet kilaat huu :(

 **KujyoNozara** : Ciee yg senyum-senyum sendiri haha (asal jan ada yg liat ya, ntr pada mikir yg aneh" lagi #ditendang #tuingg) Ini udah lanjut ko. Makasih buat semangatnya ya.

 **donat bunder** : Okeey, udah dilanjut ko ini :D semoga suka dan ga mengecewakan ya.

 **A. Fran Maha Megane** : Ini sudah lanjut. Oke, makasih buat semangatnya.

 **DCherryBlue** : Wiih setujuu :D SasuSaku alwaysss hiyaaa #abaikan. Ini udah lanjut ko.

 **Putri447** : Makasih untuk pujian dan semangatnya.

 **PIYORIN** : Trimakasih.

alif yusanto : Makasih untuk riviewnya, ini udh lanjut..

miryou horouki : Ini udah next chapternya.

Sachan : Aaa masa sih ini seru? :D haha tpi makasih udah review, ini sudah kulanjut ko.

 **fransiskasara33** : Syukur deh kalau suka sama temanya ya :D Ini sudah lanjut.

Trimakasih bnyk buat yang udah ngeriview, nge-follow serta nge-fave atau sekedar baca aja :) jangan bosen" untuk kasih aku riview lagi :') Dan semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini. Yasudah segini aja author note ini berakhir. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnyaa!

Terakhir, boleh minta review?


	3. Chapter 3: Love It's Hurts

.

.

"Sakura belum datang juga, sih? Lama sekali dia Ten.."

Seorang wanita ber-ponytail pirang mengaduk-ngaduk sedotan dalam gelasnya dengan gerakan tak semangat. Tangannya ia topang untuk menyangga dagunya.

"Neji-kun ayo buka mulutnya. Aaa~"

Karena yang diajak bicara mengabaikannya, Ino melirikan mata biru cantiknya itu pada pasangan suami-istri di hadapannya. Sedikit menjijikan memang main suap-suapan begitu—sebenarnya hanya Tenten yang bersikap 'sok romantis' dan Neji hanya membuka mulutnya dengan pasrah. Mengingat kondisi Tenten yang sedang mengandung. Eh, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dirinya pun juga tak ada bedanya dengan Tenten. Ia pun menghela.

"Sai... Aku membutuhkanmu.. huftt.." gumamnya bete.

Bermenit-menit lamanya mengumbar keromantisan unjuk pasangan pada Ino, iris coklat milik Tenten tak sengaja melihat kebelakang sahabat pirang yang duduk di depannya itu—suatu arah kerumunan yang tiba-tiba menjadi ramai—satu yang menarik. Di banyaknya gadis-gadis di situ, ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut pink. Dan Tenten yakin bahwa itu Sakura.

Di sudut pandangnya juga, wanita berhelaian pink itu tidak sendiri. Disampingnya ada seorang pria yang mengenakan topi dan berusaha menyeruak kerumunan para gadis-gadis yang menjeritkan—entahlah sepertinya—nama pria itu.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Tenten memanggil Ino dengan heboh. Membuat sang wanita seksi berambut pirang itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ino! Itu Sakura 'kan? Wah~ pacarnya keren sekali.."

Tenten berdecak kagum lalu menyangga kedua wajahnya sambil menatap pasangan itu yang berusaha menuju kemari dengan kagum. Seperti melihat artis saja, pikirnya.

 _"Uchiha-san! Aishiteruuu! Kyaa~ dia benar-benar tampan."_

 _"Sasuke-kunn aku mau foto denganmu dulu~"_

 _"Ya Tuhan! Tampan sekalii polisi iniii~"_

 _"Jadi pacarku dongg~"_

Begitulah kira-kira keadaan yang tercipta sekarang. Cafe yang tadinya tidak terlalu bising, sekarang amat sangat berisik dengan jeritan dan teriakan oleh para gadis remaja.

Sepertinya lain hal-nya dengan Neji, pria berambut panjang dengan mata perak itu agak sedikit jengkel saat mendengar kalimat pujian yang terlontar untuk lelaki lain. Neji berdehem—cemburu—untuk menyadarkan Tenten bahwa dia masih ada di sini.

Tenten pun hanya bisa memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada suaminya. Ia kelepasan.

"Hehe.. lebih kerenan kamu ko, Neji-kun.."

Mengabaikan mereka, Ino mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia keluarkan suaranya sedikit kencang agar wanita yang dipanggilnya bisa mendengar.

"Sakura! Di sini."

Berhasil. Emerald itu menoleh lalu menepuk pundak pria di sampingnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju meja nomor 67.

Lumayan lama, mengingat banyak sekali—dari ibu-ibu sampai anak kecil—yang meminta foto bareng dengan pria berambut raven itu. Membutuhkan perjuangan untuk sampai ke sini, sampai-sampai dibantu pihak security untuk menenangkan pengunjung yang mulai ramai.

"Maaf ya telat." ucap Sakura setelah duduk dan sampai di meja nomor 67.

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Aku mengerti ko." jawab Ino ceria. Ia kerlingkan tatapannya pada pria tampan di samping Sakura. "Jadi... inikah pacarmu Sakura, hm?"

"Aah! I-iya! Dia adalah kekasihku plus calon suami. Perkenalkan dirimu, sayang."

Sedikit gelagapan saat ditanya, Sakura tetap berusaha senyaman mungkin dengan situasi ini.

Apakah begini rasanya saat datang bersama seorang kekasih lalu berkumpul bersama?

 _"Hahhhh?! Ternyata itu kekasihnya!?"_

 _"Tidak mungkin!"_

 _"Tapi serasi sih.."_

 _"Biasa aja."_

Desas-desus orang-orang yang mulai mengomentari dirinya, seketika membuatnya sedikit _awkward_ , apalagi bila mereka semua menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menilai, ingin sekali rasanya wanita itu segera pergi dan mencari tempat yang sekiranya lebih nyaman. Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Tidak. Kenapa dirinya mendadak jadi bermental lemah seperti ini?

Santai saja Sakura, kau pasti bisa! Abaikan gumaman-gumaman itu, pikirnya berusaha tenang.

"Hn. Aku kekasihnya. Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal." ucap Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas pada teman-teman wanita pink di hadapannya. Dan menekankan sedikit maksud dari kata 'kekasih' untuk orang-orang yang tadi berkomentar agar mendengar dengan jelas.

Setelah beberapa detik saat Sasuke memulai perkenalan juga maksud tujuannya datang bersamanya, membuat Sakura mau tak mau melirik pelan pada Sasuke. Sedikit terhenyak, nyatanya onyx itu pun balas menatapnya dan menghadirkan sebuah senyum tipis.

Deg!

Sakura sangat yakin pipinya pasti bersemu merah saat ini.

Kenapa di saat semuanya sudah ingin berakhir, Sasuke malah menghadirkan suatu kenangan manis yang membekas baginya? Ini sulit.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal, Sasuke!" balas Ino ramah sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tenten Mitarashi-desu! Yoroshiku ne!" ucap Tenten ceria.

"Hyuuga Neji. Salam kenal." Neji berujar dingin.

Mungkin, pria bermarga Hyuuga itu sedikit tak suka akibat insiden Tenten tadi, yang baru pertama melihat langsung memuji seperti itu pada pria ini.

Sementara Ino, tidak bosan-bosannya melihat wajah Sasuke. Bukan karena cinta melainkan ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang begitu familiar akhir-akhir ini di otaknya, yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa?

Dan Sakura resah sekaligus bingung sendiri ditempatnya. Pikiran negatif mulai menyeruak masuk dalam benak kecilnya.

Kenapa Ino melihat Sasuke seperti itu?

Apa dia curiga?

Tangannya tanpa sadar memainkan ujung kuku jarinya dengan cemas.

Semua gelagat Sakura tentu saja tidak lepas dari onyx hitam kelam milik Sasuke, pria itu melihat Sakura yang sepertinya gelisah dan mendengus kecil. Wanita itu bukankah pernah memperingatkannya supaya terlihat tidak mencurigakan? tapi kenapa malah gadis itu sendiri yang terlihat mencurigakan?

Brak!

Meja cafe tiba-tiba digebrak tidak santai oleh Ino membuat semuanya yang ada di cafe menoleh dengan pandangan jengkel.

"HA! Sekarang aku tahu siapa kekasihmu ini."

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan cemas. Bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Apa Ino tahu kalau Sasuke sudah punya kekasih? pikirnya tiba-tiba kacau.

.

.

.

 **That One Person, You**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by cimoeleventy**

 **AU, OOC, misstypo everywhere, bahasa campur aduk, alur kecepetan, de-el-el.**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama.**

 **Main pair: SasuSaku**

.

.

.

Pria berambut raven sendiri terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Ia masih duduk dengan tenang, tidak terlihat satu pun gelagat panik atau apapun itu. Tidak mungkin wanita pirang ini tahu sesuatu apapun tentang dirinya. Ia adalah pribadi yang tertutup pada media, terutama untuk urusan kekasih.

"Aku ingat! Dia kan Sasuke si polisi tampan yang lagi booming masuk tv akhir-akhir ini! Iya nggak sih, Ten?"

Penuturan Ino bisa membuat Sakura yang tidak sadar menahan napasnya bisa menghembuskannya dengan lega.

Dasar Ino. Bikin jantungan aja sih, rutuknya kesal dalam hati.

"Eh? Masa sih?" tanya Tenten sedikit tak percaya.

"Iyaa! Aku nge-fans loh sama Sasuke, Sakura! Kau beruntung sekali ya dapat Sasuke—Sai!"

Tangan kanan Ino terangkat sedikit ke belakang Tenten untuk memanggil kekasihnya yang bernama Sai itu untuk bergabung kemari.

Pria berambut eboni itu lantas melajukan langkahnya untuk sampai ke meja 67. Sedikit terburu, karena ia sangat menyesal—telat dari waktu yang ditentukan Ino. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau dalam menuju perjalanan ke sini jalanan sangat macet, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Maaf semuanya jika aku lama." Sai berujar dengan nada menyesal lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Ino.

Kalau saja tidak ada kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura, mungkin Ino sudah mengomel dengan retetan panjang. Berhubung mood-nya masih dalam keadaan bagus. Wanita berambut pirang itu berkata dengan nada seperti seorang fangirl yang sedang bertemu idola di depan mata.

"Sai, lihat deh! Benar apa katamu dia menawan. Hyaa~"

Sai mengernyit tak paham lalu mengikuti arah pandang sang kekasih yang sedang menatap seseorang di hadapan mereka. Raut kaget seketika terpampang jelas saat melihat sosok pria itu di hadapannya.

"Uchiha- _san_?"

Alis Sasuke mengernyit samar. Sepertinya pria itu juga familiar dengan wajah Sai.

"Kau.."

Pria berkulit pucat itu tersenyum hangat sampai matanya menyipit lalu sedikit ber- _ojigi._

"Aku Sai dari divisi bawahanmu. Kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali," lalu masih dengan wajah ramah ia meneruskan perkataannya ketika melihat Sakura. "Kukira kekasihmu yang rambutnya berwarna merah, tahunya aku salah lihat, ternyata warna pink. Dan kebetulan sekali ya, Ino dan Sakura adalah teman baik."

Ino menoleh dengan pandangan heran, "Merah?"

Sasuke memang masih duduk dengan tenang, tapi tatapannya detik demi detik berubah menjadi sedikit tajam menatap pada satu inti. Sai. Apa-apaan senyum bodoh dan kalimatnya itu? Penuturannya kenapa seakan-akan ingin memojokannya. Ia lupa dan baru ingat, Karin memang pernah datang sekali tanpa diminta ke kantornya. Itu pun sudah lama sekali, sebelum Karin pergi ke New York. Dan ia yakin bahwa waktu itu sudah sangat sepi sekali.

"Haha, aku melihat Uchiha-san menggandeng Sakura dari belakang dan sekelebat saja. Wajar, bila aku salah mengondisikan warna rambut. Lagipula hari itu sudah gelap sekali." jelasnya masih menampakkan seulas senyumnya pada Ino.

"Benarkah kau seperti itu Sakura?"

Ino menyipit menatap Sakura, seakan-akan meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya.

"Ah? I-iya. Itu satu bulan yang lalu kalau tidak salah. Kukira tak ada yang melihat aku jadi malu.." Sakura berujar gugup. Matanya sedikit melirik pada Sai yang masih menampakkan senyumnya itu.

Ada apa dengan Sai? Apa dia tahu sesuatu? Tapi kalau memang dia tahu Sasuke sudah memiliki pacar, kenapa malah seakan menutupinya bahwa itu adalah dirinya? Pertanyaan itu masih tersimpan dengan rapih di benak milik Sakura tanpa terucap sedikitpun. Ia lirik juga Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. Pandangan pria itu pun sama; masih tertuju ke arah Sai.

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

Baguslah. Tenten mengalihkan suasana yang mungkin terkesan agak kaku beberapa saat, membuat Sakura bisa rileks sedikit.

"Iya, sejak kapan?" tanya Ino juga dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"6 bulan yang lalu." / "5 bulan yang lalu."

Sasuke dan Sakura menjawab serempak tanpa terduga. Membuat mereka berdua menoleh dengan sedikit kaget. Sementara Ino, Tenten, dan Neji mengkerutkan alisnya dengan bingung. Sai sendiri sekarang tampak menikmati hidangan daging _steak_ yang tersaji dengan tenang. Rautnya nampak biasa saja.

"Sakura orang yang pelupa. Aku yang benar. Kami sudah 6 bulan menjalani hubungan ini. Iya kan..'sayang' ?"

Tangan putih milik Sasuke tiba-tiba terulur untuk mengambil sehelai rambut Sakura yang melewati batas dahi dan menyingkirkannya pada cuping telinga wanita itu. Sakura tiba-tiba terpaku akan perlakuannya. Baru kali ini. Baru kali ini emerald miliknya melihat sosok Sasuke, orang yang selama ini selalu ketus dan dingin kepadanya kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi sosok malaikat dengan senyum menawan. Dan baru kali ini juga hatinya bisa menerima perlakukan yang terkesan agak romantis tanpa berlebihan oleh seorang pria, meskipun hanya sandiwara. Ya. Sandiwara yang perfect, sampai-sampai membuat pipinya merona dengan jantung yang terus berpacu. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Iya. Maafkan aku ya.. sayang.."

Sakura menunduk.

Ada apa? Kenapa hatinya juga harus ikut andil dalam drama konyol ini? Sakura sudah mengingatkan beribu kali sedaritadi pada hatinya bahwa ini hanya pura-pura. Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang meminta Sasuke untuk bersikap tidak mencurigakan di hadapan teman-temannya? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang sekarang? Mereka semua percaya akan akting bagusnya, juga Sasuke. Tapi.. kenapa didalam hati kecilnya ia ingin egois, berharap bahwa pria itu akan mencintainya dengan tulus seperti ini. Meskipun mustahil, tanpa sadar ia berharap.

"Oohh so sweett!" komentar Ino dengan berbinar-binar.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa ko, Saki! Sasuke pasti memaafkanmu, Neji-kun kadang juga seperti itu. Dan aku akan dengan mudah memaafkannya."

Tenten berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang nampak murung di pandangannya. Neji yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kecil.

"Hah? Bukankah kau sendiri Tenten yang pelupa?" Ino kembali menyahut dengan heran.

"Masa sih aku begitu.."

"Huu! Dasar!" Ino tertawa kecil sambil menyeruput minumannya yang sempat terabaikan. Aquamarine miliknya tidak sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Yaitu sebuah cincin perak yang menghiasi jari manis Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke... pakai cincin? Kenapa kau tidak, Saki?" tanya Ino heran.

Sai yang ada disamping Ino menatap ke arah mereka berdua seakan menunggu konfirmasi jawaban. Begitu juga Tenten dan Neji.

"Ah? Aku..." Emerald itu melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit terkejut juga mendapati pertanyaan tidak terduga ini, "Cincinku... tidak sengaja waktu itu jatuh ke selokan saat aku berlari. Tapi, Sasuke itu pengertian, dia bilang; tidak apa-apa. Yang penting 'kan hatinya bukan dilihat dari cincinnya." jelasnya susah payah.

Sasuke sendiri nampak acuh dengan mendengus dan memberikan seringainya saat mendengar kebohongan lancar wanita di sampingnya. Pria itu tak berkomentar apapun seolah-olah menyetujui apa yang diucapkan 'kekasih pura-puranya' itu dan mulai mengambil beberapa daging serta _sushi_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Awww! Manisnyaaa..."

Lagi-lagi Ino berkomentar jahil. Sampai suatu ingatan penting tiba-tiba meluncur didalam kepalanya. Ia menepuk jidatnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya.

"Hampir saja lupa. Nih."

Tangan mulus milik wanita berambut pirang seksi itu menyodorkan dua buah kertas undangan masing-masing kepada Tenten dan Sakura. Kenapa dua? Karena, Ino pikir satu undangan saja sudah cukup bagi orang yang sudah berpasangan, bukan?

"Itu undangan pernikahanku dengan Sai- kun. Jangan lupa datang ya! Gandeng pasangan masing-masing. Neji dan Sasuke! Kalian harus menemani mereka. Titik."

"Wahh~ Lucu ya.." puji Tenten saat menerima undangan itu.

"Terima kasih~"

Semua terasa hambar sekarang di indera pendengaran Sakura saat mendengar penuturan dari Ino. Bisa saja memang, dia memaksa pria itu lagi untuk mendatangi pesta pernikahan sahabatnya. Tapi, apa Sasuke mau? Dirinya hanya memberi kesepakatan untuk menjalin hubungan kepalsuan ini sampai di sini saja. Lalu, bagaimana?

Dengan tatapan kosong ia membaca isi dari undangan itu.

 _Mokuto Sai and Yamanaka Ino._

 _Invites you,_ _Haruno Sakura_ _to wedding party._

"Maaf kalau tak ada nama Sasuke ya. Soalnya kau kan menolak untuk memberitahuku, padahal aku bertanya untuk ini. Kutunggu undangan menyusul dari kalian berdua, hehe. "

Sakura hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapi gurauan penuh makna dari sahabat pirangnya itu. Digulirkan pandangannya pada sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah makanan dengan tenang.

.

.

…That One Person, You…

.

.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai. Terimakasih." ucap Sakura pelan. Dalam hati merutuk kenapa nadanya jadi terdengar aneh.

Mereka sudah pulang. Dan Sakura sedang berada dalam mobil milik pria itu. Sasuke sendiri yang mengusulkan bahwa ia yang akan menjemputnya ke rumah, setelah dirinya memberi tahu alamatnya, tentu saja.

Kepala gadis itu dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia pikirkan, tapi sedikit demi sedikit walaupun enggan, pikiran itu mulai menyeruak masuk, membuat dia sendiri juga bingung. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu.. indah untuknya. Dan dia tidak ingin hari ini cepat berlalu begitu saja.

"Hn."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

Sakura menghela napas, lalu membuang pandangannya pada jendela samping. Air tiba-tiba turun menciptakan bintik-bintik kecil pada kaca mobil, dan tak lama menjadi aliran yang deras. Hujan turun. Dan Sakura merasa bahwa itu adalah gambaran suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia suka menikmati kondisi ini dengan beberapa obrolan kecil dalam hujan, berdua dengan.. Sasuke.

"Apa keluargamu benar-benar membenciku dengan perbuatanku kemarin malam?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur bebas begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan oleh Sakura. Dia juga bingung, kenapa ingin tahu jawaban yang mungkin sudah bisa ditebak sendiri dalam hatinya?

Tidak.

Jawaban yang diberikan pria itulah yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya percaya, bahwa ia memang benar. Bukan dugaan semata.

Dua detik dalam kehingan membuat jantung Sakura entah kenapa berpacu untuk mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Aneh.

Kenapa dirinya menjadi takut menerima kenyataan kalau dia tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan pria itu?

"Hn.. Sepertinya."

Dan setelahnya, hati kecilnya pun mencelos begitu saja.

"Ayame melarangku untuk melanjutkan hubunganku denganmu yang dikiranya sungguhan." lanjut Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada fokus menyetirnya.

"Begitu ya.." gumam Sakura agak kecewa.

Onyx itu melirik sedikit ke arah samping."Hn?"

Wanita berambut pink itu membenahkan posisi duduknya dengan benar. Agak sedikit salah tingkah ia mencoba menjelaskan supaya Sasuke tidak curiga.

"Ah tidak! M-maksudku, bagus lah! Berarti aktingku hebat kan? Sampai-sampai kakak iparmu langsung percaya dan tidak suka padaku."

Sasuke kembali fokus sepenuhnya kejalan. Dia mendengus kecil sebelum menjawab, "Iya."

Sakura agak bernapas lega. Dengan hati-hati.. ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terpendam menyiksa batin. Dia mengembuskan napas sedikit lalu menatap lekat-lekat sosok pria yang membuat jantungnya terus meronta jika didekatnya.. jika melihatnya.. dan jika.. mendengar suaranya.

Entah darimana perasaan ini tumbuh.

Apakah karena senyum indah dan tatapan lembutnya tadi? Tapi kenapa... padahal Sasuke cuma pura-pura. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering menonton drama picisan ini berulang-ulang di tv. Sakura juga tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang. Saat ini. Ia benar-benar merasakannya. Pernah terlintas dalam otaknya ia berpikir, Sasuke akan sama saja dengan makhluk bernama cowok lainnya. Nyatanya, tidak. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menyimpulkan secepat ini. Bahkan mengenal pria itu secara intens pun belum.

Apa yang membuatnya bisa menyimpulkan secepat itu?

Begitu banyak tanda tanya berputar dalam otaknya. Apa mungkin karena sifat tulus Sasuke yang bisa mencintai satu wanita di benaknya. Dan menurutnya pria itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak lelaki yang hanya akan mencintai satu wanita dalam hidupnya. Mungkin, pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya bisa terbaca oleh mata, wanita itu akan menyetujuinya. Sasuke adalah sosok pria ysng rela melakukan apapun untuk memperjuangkan wanita beruntung itu. Dan Karin, adalah orangnya.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum kecil.

Tapi...

Ia pegang dadanya yang sedang mengeluarkan gemuruh kecil.

... Apa beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

Kenapa begitu.. mendebarkan dan menyakitkan di waktu yang bersamaan?

"Jadi... kau akan melanjutkan hubunganmu yang tertunda dengan Karin?"

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya, bersiap apapun dengan ucapan Sasuke nanti.

"Ya. Dan aku akan berencana pindah dalam waktu dekat. Menyusulnya."

Sial!

Kenapa pandangannya jadi memburam seperti ini?

Wanita itu membuang kembali pandangannya pada jendela mobil, ia bertanya dengan helaan napas. Berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar saat berbicara.

"B-benarkah?"

Pria itu tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin, Sakura bertanya padanya hanya untuk basa-basi; menghilangkan keheningan yang bisa saja tercipta. Mengingat Sasuke adalah pria yang sangat acuh dan tidak mau tahu urusan pribadi orang lain.

"Hn. Ke New York." jawabnya.

Emerald itu mengamati setiap aliran air hujan yang turun mengalir pada kaca jendela di sampingnya. Pandangannya sayu. Ia angkat telunjuknya dan mengikuti aliran itu, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum getir.

"Menurutmu.. apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?"

Sekali lagi, onyx itu melirik wanita yang duduk disamping kanannya. Meski sedikit agak aneh ia tetap menjawab.

"Hn. Mungkin."

Tes.

Dan setitik air mata lolos begitu saja.

Kenapa rasanya tidak rela? Kenapa rasanya kurang?

.

.

…That One Person, You…

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

Suara baritone berat terdengar dari arah luar. Kemudian sesosok pria tampan berkemeja semi santai itu pun hadir dalam kediamanan ruang tamu uchiha.

" _Okaeri_.. Oh? Sasuke? Kau sudah memutuskannya kan?"

Tiba-tiba wanita berambut coklat panjang menyerukan pertanyaan, membuat lelaki disampingnya—yang sedang memangku seorang bocah laki-laki—mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hah? Memutuskan siapa?" tanya pria berambut raven dengan dua garis mata di bawah matanya dengan bingung.

Ayame melirik malas pada Itachi—pria dengan dua garis di bawah matanya.

"Gadis _pinky_ itu. Ia sangat tidak sopan. Datang kemari dalam keadaan mabuk lalu menyuruh Ibu suntik botox dan mengkritik tentang mataku supaya di perbesar sedikit." jelasnya, sedikit ada nada emosi terselubung di sana saat mengingat kejadian sehari yang lalu.

Bocah lelaki tampan turun dari pangkuan Itachi dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih.

"Yahh... Paman Sasuke putus dengan Bibi cantik itu? Padahal Yuki belum sempat bermain dengannya.."

Ayame menghampiri anaknya itu, dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan, mencoba memberi pemahaman agar bocah itu bisa mengerti.

"Yuki.. Bibi itu bukan wanita baik-baik."

Tangan kecil milik Yuki menepis tangan Ibunya pelan. Ia berlari ke hadapan Mikoto yang sedang duduk tenang menonton televisi tanpa mau ambil pusing dalam pembicaraan ini. Tubuhnya ia naikkan pada sofa dan memeluk leher neneknya itu. Memberi pengaduan atas hatinya yang tiba-tiba sedih. Tidak tahu kenapa, Yuki sepertinya sangat menyukai Sakura.

" _Obaachan_! Paman putus dengan Bibi itu.."

Tangan lembut milik Mikoto mengelus rambut tebal milik Yuki. Ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Pamanmu bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik di matanya, sayang.."

"Semuanya.."

Sebuah suara Sasuke tiba-tiba terdengar menginterupsi keadaan yang terjadi dan membuat semuanya yang ada menoleh pada satu pusat. Laki-laki bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu menghela napas sesaat.

"Aku ingin menetap beberapa hari di New York. Maaf, jika mendadak."

 _Karin, kali ini aku benar-benar akan berhasil mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku._

.

.

…That One Person, You…

.

.

Cklek.

" _Okaeri_ —eh? Sakura? Kau kenapa?"

Mebuki terkejut akan raut wajah anaknya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata saat pulang.

" _Kaasan_..."

Buk!

Sakura kemudian memeluk Ibunya yang ada di hadapannya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia butuh sandaran. Butuh mencurahkan segala isi hatinya saat ini dan Mebuki baginya adalah sosok yang tepat.

"Kau kenapa? Di mana laki-laki tampan yang tadi menjemputmu?" tanya Ibu dari anak tunggal Haruno itu pelan.

Kepala merah muda Sakura menggeleng pelan, dia tidak menjawab dan membiarkan air mata penuh kesesakan ini keluar terus menerus. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras saat isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

Mebuki menghela napas, tangannya bergerak untuk balas memeluk dan mengusap puncak kepala merah muda itu. Tidak ingin banyak bertanya, ia tahu anaknya sedang patah hati saat ini. Baru ia lihat Sakura-nya bisa menangis sampai seperti ini hanya karena seorang pria.

.

.

…That One Person, You…

.

.

Sore hari yang indah di negeri paman sam, terutama kota New York. Di sini juga sedang musim gugur, lihatlah daun-daun kering yang berwarna-warni berjatuhan satu-persatu. Membentuk sebuah sampah alami, namun indah jika dipandang.

"Kau kenal pada orang ini?"

Seorang pria oriental berwajah tampan dengan rambut khas raven mencuatnya bertanya tanpa basa-basi menggunakan bahasa inggris pada sekumpulan gadis yang sedang berjalan membawa laptop dan buku. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah foto di layar ponselnya.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat terkenal di sini."

Salah satu dari mereka menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu di mana dia?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya aku melihat arahnya yang menuju taman belakang sana."

Kali ini, gadis dengan kaca mata yang menjawab. Tangannya mengarah ke arah yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Onyx pria itu mengikuti arah tunjuk gadis itu. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya tanpa tersenyum lalu berlalu.

"Kembali." jawab gadis itu masih memperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok pria itu.

"Tampannya ya.."

Salah satu temannya menyenggol yang lain, meminta persetujuan.

"Iya.. Iri sama Karin selalu dapat pria kaya, tampan, dan populer. Padahal dia bukan warga lokal. Selena saja hampir tersaingi."

Dan yang lain mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"Ngg... jangan di sini.. nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

Iris merah mencolok milik wanita bernama Karin melirik was-was kesana kemari. Ia tak begitu mengerti, kenapa para pria bule selalu mengikuti hawa nafsunya tanpa tahu tempat. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia baru saja berciuman. Baiklah kalau sekedar berciuman ia tak masalah. Dan ini hal yang lumrah jika dilihat disini. Tapi.. sampai meraba-raba dadanya, sepertinya itu sudah melanggar batas norma kedisiplinan. Ini masih area belajar. Dan ia juga masih tahu malu, mengingat matahari sore masih bersinar.

" _C'mon_.."

Pria barat itu merajuk dengan bibir yang didekatkan pada leher Karin. Ia hembuskan napas memburunya pada wanita cantik berambut merah itu.

Karin memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia enyahkan jauh-jauh kepala pirang pria itu.

"Nanti malam saja. Di apartemenmu. Kita lakukan sepuasnya. Tapi..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya dan seringai penuh maksud keluar dari bibirnya. "Jangan lupa belikan tas kulit _limited_ _edition_ yang akhir-akhir ini ramai di perbincangkan ya."

Cup.

Pria itu mencium bibir merah menggoda milik Karin.

"Segalanya untukmu, _sweetie_.."

Ia rangkul wanita manis itu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan halus milik Karin dan mencium tangan wanitanya penuh damba. Mata birunya menatap lekat sosok kekasihnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Pria jepang bernama Sasuke itu, kau singkirkan saja." pintanya.

Karin menghela. Ia genggam balik tangan besar itu. Dirinya membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. "Iya. Nanti, di saat yang tepat."

 _Enak saja. Aku akan lebih memilih Sasuke dibandingkan dirimu! Aku hanya memanfaatkan dompet tebalmu dan muka tenarmu di sini, bodoh!_

Baru saja kedua pasang insan kekasih itu mendekatkan kepalanya untuk berciuman, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Orang itu mendengus, tangannya terkepal dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Tak usah repot-repot. Aku yang akan memutuskanmu langsung. Di sini dan di hadapan pria brengsek ini." ucap pria itu kemudian dengan tatapan tajam mengarah ke keduanya.

Mata merah milik Karin membulat kaget, sedangkan pria disampingnya hanya mengerutkan kening. Tidak paham. Karena pria asia itu menggunakan bahasa jepang.

Karin berdiri dan melepas genggamannya pada pria barat itu.

"S-Sasuke? Kenapa kau..?"

Pria tampan bernama Sasuke itu kembali mendengus. Kedua tangan masih terkepal dan ia melangkahkan laju langkahnya setapak demi setapak mendekati Karin berada. Tatapan tajamnya masih mengarah ke arah Karin, membuat wanita itu agak sedikit limbung dan juga takut.

Bagaimana ia sampai bisa tidak tahu Sasuke akan menyusulnya kemari? Dan... kenapa tiba-tiba tanpa memberi kabar sedikit pun? Apa Naruto sudah membocorkan rahasianya yang tidak-tidak?

"Hebat sekali kau. Sudah berapa lama aku tak sadar akan sikapmu dibelakangku selama ini, hn? Sudah berapa banyak pria yang jadi korbanmu, eh?" ucap Sasuke, sedikit ada nada getir dalam ucapannya.

Pria itu menyesal sekarang tidak menghiraukan perkataan sahabat pirangnya tentang Karin. Dan sekarang beginilah memang Karin yang sesungguhnya. Wanita licik dan brengsek. Kenapa ia bisa menutup mata akan kemungkinan yang terjadi seperti ini?

Apa karena cintanya yang tulus dan terlalu besar terhadap Karin, yang membutakannya selama berbulan-bulan lamanya? Pria itu merutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Tunggu. Aku b-bisa j-jelaskan." Karin berujar cepat sedikit gugup sambil menatap dua pria di depan dan sampingnya dengan khawatir.

"Silahkan jelaskan." jawab Sasuke dingin.

Karin melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri bingung akan penjelasan seperti apa yang perlu di ucapkannya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya.

"P-Pria ini itu.. d-dia hanya... t-teman—"

"Kau Sasuke? Baguslah. _Sweetie_ , jelaskan pada dia bahwa aku adalah pacarmu sekarang."

Ternyata bule ini baru menyadari situasi setelah berpusing-pusing menangkap arti dari bahasa tubuh mereka. Ia tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke. Dan merangkul wanita bernama Karin yang merupakan kekasihnya dengan mesra.

"Kau! Ergh!" geram Karin putus asa juga bingung.

"Oh, pacarmu ya?" Sasuke mendecih. "Kau tahu kenapa aku ke sini sekarang?"

Tangan Sasuke yang mengepal membuka kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin berlian itu di dalamnya. Ia ambil cincin itu dari kotaknya dan menunjukannya benar-benar di hadapan Karin dan pria itu sekalian.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu ini. Tapi saying, sepertinya sudah tak berguna lagi."

Lalu selanjutnya, Sasuke melemparkan jauh-jauh cincin mahal itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Emosi menyelimutinya saat tentu saja terkejut menatap kelakuan yang barusan dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Ia maju satu langkah sampai mereka benar-benar mendekat. Baru Karin sadari, pandangan menajam itu sekarang berubah jadi sendu.

"Kurasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Dan aku janji. Seperti permintaanmu dulu, aku takkan pernah mengganggumu lagi untuk 'kuliah' di negeri ini."

Setelah mendengar itu Karin menunduk dengan rasa bersalah. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang. Karin memang sempat memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak mengganggunya jika ia benar-benar sudah tinggal di sini, ia beralasan ingin sungguh-sungguh belajar dan supaya cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam waktu singkat. Dan sekarang, entah kenapa ia menyesal saat menyadari kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar menuruti permintaannya tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

BUAGH!

"SASUKE!?"

Mata merah giok milik Karin kembali membulat saat dirasakannya pria barat yang sempat merangkulnya kini tumbang dengan suara pukulan pada pipi yang sangat jelas di indera telinganya. Ia sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Tch. Kau pantas mendapatkannya, keparat!"

Sasuke kembali menendang pria yang sudah jatuh tersungkur tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Kali ini emosi dan amarah benar-benar menguasainya.

"Sasuke...!" Karin menahan kaki panjang milik Sasuke dengan berlutut, ia dongakkan pandangannya yang penuh air mata itu. "Kumohon.. maafkan aku.. aku menyesal. Aku janji.. akan berubah tapi jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon.. Sasukeee...hiks.. hiks!"

Wanita itu benar-benar menyesal sekarang, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika Sasuke mau memaafkannya, ia akan berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Ia takut ditinggalkan oleh pria itu dalam hidupnya. Di satu sisi ia memang memanfaatkannya, tapi di sisi lain.. sekarang.. ia benar-benar mencintai pria itu. Sangat.

Rahang Sasuke bergemulutuk. Ia singkirkan dengan kasar kepala wanita yang sempat ada di hatinya itu.

"Minggir."

Dan berhasil, Karin pun menyingkir dari hadapannya tapi suara tangis dan ucapan memohonnya masih sangat bisa terdengar jelas di indera telinganya. Pria itu memejamkan mata dan melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dari tempat ini.

Sial.

Air apa ini yang jatuh dari kedua matanya?

Sasuke mengusapnya cepat dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Arghhh!"

Buagh!

Tangannya memukul salah satu pohon besar untuk melampiaskannya. Tak peduli bahwa tangan putih itu akan memar atau berdarah sekalipun. Rasa benci juga sakit hati terus menerus bertubi-tubi datang di hatinya ketika mengingat kejadian tadi.

Sasuke mendecih untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau brengsek Karin."

 **TBC**

a/n:

As-ta-ga part apa inii #ngumpet sumpah gak jago bikin scene galaauuuu masaa #padahalseringgalau #gananyathor yaudahlah nikmati aja yaa adegan penuh sinteron ini hehe :v

Yosh! Seperti biasa aku akan balas review yang ada dari kalian :)

 **AmmaAyden** : halo jugaa Amma-san :) baca pen nama aku sendiri jadi gimanaa gitu XD haha, kalau kesusahan bisa panggil aku dengan rosa aja :) btw, itu nama asli dan aku orang biasa kok. Terima kasih pujiannya ya, padahal masih bnyk kekurangannya gini dan aku juga seneng kalo banyak yg suka sama ini ff.

 **Hetti-Chan** : Aku gak php kaan? buktinya nih udh update. Mksh ya udh mau nunggu.

 **c** **atleaf** : duh, kayaknya untuk adegan Sakura interaksi dgn keluarga Sasuke cukup sampai kemarin saja yaa :D dan makasih udah suka sama karakter Sakura di sini :)

 **jcook0601** : sankyuu buat semangatnya ya^^ huaa aku apdet sesuai mood nih.. gimana ya?

 **Nita Shuhei** : ini bukan termasuk hiatus kaann? author cuma menghilang beberapa minggu aja (?) iya, semoga nanti Sakura-chan bisa membuat Sasuke move on yak.

 **k** **akikuda** : baca komenanmu ko aku nyengir ya berasa ff ku aneh atau terlalu kenceng alurnya sampe2 kebohongannya udah harus terbongkar di awal-awal chapter XD yahh gpp ya semoga bisa menghibur aja :v #ditendang Iyaa itu Karin yang menjadi penolong buat Sasuke waktu itu :) Makasih udah suka sama scene-nya yg chapter kemarin dan semoga suka juga yg ini.

 **w** **illiewillydoo** : Masa sih? Nggak jahat cuma kejem aja dia #apabedanya #plak

 **Ss** : tenang aja, aku juga ga suka kalo karakter Sakura dibuat lemah kayak gitu (?) kuusahain semoga nanti endingnya manis ya :) hehe

 **KujyoNozara** : Hmmmm, jadi merasa payah nih kayaknya Sasuke OOC banget yah :v ? terima kasih buat semangatnya :) aku apdet sesuai moodd.. gimana dong?

 **donat bunder** : penasarannya karna apa tuh? wahh kalo mebuki-kizashi diadain, tamatnya jadi panjang dong.. mungkin ada, tapi gak bakal banyak.

 **KanonAiko** : Iya tuh Sak dengerin #ehapa? haha :D hmmm kayaknya di chapter ini Sasuke belum menunjukan rasa apapun pada Sakura-chann :( sebenernya aku gak tega ngebuat Sasuke seakan-akan tertindas di chapter ini.. tapi apa boleh buat? #dichidoriSasuke semoga suka chapter ini ya ^^

 **Laifa** : iya Sasuke dengerin tuh, lupain Karin *krik krik* readers baru dong ya kalo baru baca? selamat datang (?) di cerita abalku dan syukurlah kalo menurut kamu seru yaa. Terima kasih semangatnya dan semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya :)

 **fujiwaraa** : Saku-chan gak mabuk kok, cuma pura-pura mabuk aja (?) masa sih jarang ada padahal kyknya ide beginian pasaran bgt tau #hiks lanjutannya semoga suka ya ^^

 **sitilafifah989** : hmmm.. mungkin karena Karin adalah perempuan pertama yang membuatnya manjadi sosok yang berharga dalam hidupnya kali ya, jadi Sasuke seakan dibutakan oleh cinta :)

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** : Haha semoga suka lanjutannya ini ya :) Hidup SasuSaku :v


End file.
